Voices of a Distant Star
by asukann
Summary: I can only hope that this message will reach him. 'Dear 25 year old Naruto. Hello. This is the 16 year old Sasuke...' AU, with scifi references and no hint of shinobi at all. Gomen. narusasunaru, squint for nejisasu and a more obvious naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of a spin-off of the original story – only with the Naruto characters and personalities, so the plot isn't mine…sorry…**

**Hope you enjoy it anyway! **

**-the title is the same-**

**

* * *

**

**Voices of a Distant Star**

_I have loved many things._

_Like the clouds in the scorching Summer heat,_

_and rain that freezes the skin;_

_The scent of cool Autumn breezes,_

_and the gentle softness of the earth during Spring;_

_The cosiness of a convenience store at the dead of the night;_

_The slight chill in the air after school;_

_The smell of the blackboard duster;_

_The roar of the faraway truck,_

_echoing deep in the night…_

_I wanted us to experience them together, always—_

_because only you had opened my eyes to these simple wonders…_

**-line-**

CHAPTER 1 

_The world._

A slender figure of a boy sat in a narrow pilot cockpit, the iridescent glow of the ozone layer beneath him breathtakingly beautiful. He wasn't paying it any attention, however, as his dark eyes watched the smaller and duller glow of a mobile screen. The pale fingers of his right arm pressed the buttons on the small device with practiced ease. The other, equally pale, arm was slid absently, out of habit, in a raised metal case of the cockpit – the controls. The phone seemed to beep brightly with every push of its buttons.

_Until just a while ago, the world vaguely meant a place I could reach with my mobile._

The boy's dark eyes looked at the message one last time, reading it quietly to himself. He was always one to be careful.

_But now…_

He frowned slightly and bent closer to the tiny screen to retype a phrase or two. The phone beeped again.

_Now, as the distance between us widens…_

His thumb finally pushes the green button. His face grows blank again and his shoulders relaxed by a margin.

_Even a text message…_

The frown appeared again. This time, there was not only deep annoyance, but also a small hint of sadness swimming in its depths. Pale, pink lips pursed itself with the feeling. They parted to let the hushed words whisper, "I can't believe this…"

_Even the text message is taking an awfully longer time to send…_

The boy sighed and slumped into his seat. "Well, it can't be helped, I guess…" – _work stuff gets priority on the network after all…_

He turned to finally notice the surroundings, his dark hair framing his alabaster face almost ethereally with the ozone's glow. Yet, his mind wasn't thinking anything close to beauty. His dark eyes were thinking of something deeper even as they took in the picturesque view.

_The world's borders are disappearing, bit by bit…_

Anyone may have wished to be in his place. He was a pilot, one of the few specially chosen to protect the world, and would be deemed a hero if he were to return victorious in his fights. He was in a position many envied and would have taken without a second thought. Then again, he wasn't just any simple person having such far-fetched dreams for far-fetched places. He was slightly aware of his pale-gray mecha – a mechanical robot specially designed for use in battle for human pilots against the aliens that threatened to invade the planet – hovering quite aimlessly in the endless space, with a few stray clouds of the atmosphere circling its lower limbs like ghostly bracelets.

_There are times when I lose track of where I am._

The boy looked down after a long while. His dark eyes were absent as they noted that the message had finally been sent. Without a second thought, he pressed the exit for the program.

**-line-**

Year 2047; the era of machines and the latest technology, and the time of change and fast-paced lifestyles. Except that the world wasn't really that filled with machines and high technology. And change – it was rare and far in between. Life was carried out almost in the same routine. Every morning, as the sun rose from its bed of horizon, the people would awake. Working adults would hurry off to their respectful destinations and school children would dawdle or rush their way to the old buildings built just for their education as housewives and kindly mothers waved after them. Fashion was a mere entertainment, and people only wore what they felt comfortable in. The world had finally attained a level of peace for itself and – for now, it seemed – would lull in it for quite a while more. The usual beggar would be quite the shock in such a society.

And this of course applies to the small town of Konoha, where change was even slower than the other parts of the world. Perhaps the only things that proved that it was quite the futuristic society would be its few towering metal skyscrapers that weren't really metal but a more sophisticated material that was stronger than metal but lighter and more sturdy than any concrete. Some were there for surveillance sake while others were for living in. It is on one of these buildings that we find a blonde boy sitting quietly with a plain book in his hands. Its cover read something of equal normalcy, 'English for High School Entrance Exams'.

Blue eyes that seemed to be a reflection of the sky itself followed the words he read, his lips silently mouthing them. The snow fell, ignored around him, in its light floating way. The sudden melodious tune that rang from his dark pant pocket of his uniform made him start. Still, the boy didn't say anything. His tanned hands simply took the small phone out. He had a message.

_To the only dobe that I've ever known, you must be well. _

The boy's azure eyes didn't shift as it read the message. His book lay forgotten on the cold ground.

_It should be winter where you are, so it must be cold…_

Nothing stirred around the boy.

_How're you coping with your studies? Going smoothly, I hope?_

He finally turned away from the phone's screen to look to the skies.

_You had better do well. Remember my tips to you and you'll do just fine._

The phone lay warm in his hands – absent, but not really forgotten. The snow still fell about him like soft tears.

**-line-**

The thick clouds of the barren planet parted like wispy smoke in the wake of a pair of mechas that had suddenly rocketed from the sky.

_I arrived at Mars yesterday._

The mechas now streaked across the sky, white residue of the clouds trailing like jet streams.

_Flew over the Olympus Mons, Valles Marineris and also passed by the Tharsis ruins._

Huge towers of misshapen rock bent over the hard grounds of the planet. A pale-gray mecha stood, seeming small and unimportant under the large objects – which were actually destroyed buildings melted under the planet's harsh sun. The mecha stood still and unmoving as it surveyed the scene. Its joints didn't even groan as it rose gracefully from its settled form on its metal haunches.

_They're far vaster than they looked in the textbooks…_

The empty valley seemed to yawn to the empty space in an attempt to swallow it in.

_It's true. The Solar System doesn't belong to the Earth alone._

**-line-**

The blonde boy pulled another book from his schoolbag. His eyes were hidden by his golden bangs. His thoughts were silent.

_We're starting training tomorrow._

Tanned fingers flipped slowly through the book, his actions almost reverend. The silence still lingered.

_Don't give up, Naruto._

The boy's lips turned up into a soft smile as he touched a certain picture in the book. The words under it clearly read, 'Tharsis Ruins'. His voice was gruff as he whispered, "You saw this…? Wow…"

The smile abruptly disappeared and the boy grew quiet again. As the sun set and the sky turned dark, the still from of the blonde boy still hadn't moved.

**-line-**

_Not too long ago, Uchiha Sasuke and I were in the same class. We were friends…_

_Sort of._

**-line-**

The Social Study teacher was droning. And it was quite a feat, considering that it was the best teacher in the school – Umino Iruka.

"Ever since the first expedition to Mars in 2036 discovered evidence of extraterrestrial intelligence, the world has been in a state of excitement," Iruka intoned as he scribbled the main points on the board. A few of the students, mainly the girls, were copying them down and diligently listening. The others either dozed or attempted to look attentive. Iruka was quite known for his temperamental personality. He seemed quite absent today though, and half the class was already in dreamland. Still, the soft-spoken man continued, "You've all heard of the Tharsis Ruins. The first expedition began their analysis of it right away. Even now, the remarkable Tharsian technology they found there is still being studied…"

Near the back of the class, one Uzumaki Naruto was being one of the few students diligently hanging on to the teacher's every word. He liked the man, and besides, he didn't want to slip back into his slacking lifestyle.

"Though that first expedition met with a tragic end, at the hands of the afore-mentioned life forms, they still continue," Iruka finally ended the talk and gathered back his wits that named him the one and only temperamental teacher. The class straightened and started in their seats as the man banged the book he was holding on his desk. A decidedly friendly smile spread across his face. His brown eyes flickered in concern to his favourite blonde sitting near the back. The boy had been the only one that had not reacted to his sudden change. He sighed and looked back to the class.

**-line-**

_But Sasuke…_

**-line-**

Naruto had suddenly found his eyes drawn to the empty seat just to his left. He barely heard Iruka's announcement.

"This may come to a surprise for some of you but a student from this class…"

**-line-**

…_is no longer on this planet._

**-line-**

"Oi, Naruto!"

The familiar voice made him turn. Naruto forced a small grin and greeted the brunette. The other boy grinned back, looking almost dog-like with the small action, and fell in step with him on the short way to collect their shoes (1). The Inuzuka babbled enthusiastically about random things before suddenly asking, "What's your number for tomorrow?"

It took Naruto a moment to grasp what the question had been about. It finally clicked and he replied easily. "Fifteen."

The blonde blinked as the other now stopped and froze in an exaggerated shock. "No way! You serious? Just my luck…I'm right after you!"

Naruto frowned. What was wrong with him being before his friend? He decided to make the question known.

"Nah, it's just that you've gotten so smart suddenly in Junior High…I don't think I'll even stand a chance if I sit behind you! You'll probably take all my luck away or something! Besides, you're gonna make me look bad when the results come in," Kiba explained sheepishly with his usual banter. Naruto grinned and hit his friend playfully on the head.

"Hey, hey, you're just being silly! If you wanna be smart like me, you gotta study, you know?" he retorted and laughed at the other boy's flailing hands.

"Stop that! You're gonna make me even more stupid!" Kiba huffed indignantly as Naruto pulled his shoe from his box. "And study? Bah, I _hate_ studying! I wish someone else could take the entrance exams for me…"

"You know that's impossible," the familiar dry voice cut any more of Kiba's ranting. Naruto greeted the lazy looking boy brightly. "Hey Shika."

Shikamaru nodded simply to the blonde and didn't bother to answer. It was too troublesome for him. Naruto didn't mind. He had been friends with the genius long enough to understand his behavioural patterns. His head suddenly snapped up at the mention of a particular name.

"Sasuke's one lucky guy! I bet he's probably enjoying himself, flying around in a mecha!"

Shikamaru looked at Kiba in bored interest. "Hm?"

"Yeah, you know the human-piloted machines they use to scout out Thrarsians – a _robot_!"

Naruto silently placed his shoes on the floor as the conversation went on. It had apparently attracted the other students as well. Now, stout Chouji joined in, in his hands a bag of chips as usual. "Really? But why was he chosen anyway?"

"Maybe 'cause his cool?" Ino put in cheekily and leaned against the bored-looking Shikamaru. Sakura now waltzed in and added chirpily. "And also probably 'cause he did so well in everything!"

Naruto continued putting on his shoes quietly at the banter. Kiba was pouting. "They should have picked me then!"

The group burst into laughter. Ino stuck out her tongue. "If they had chosen you, we would fear for our lives about now!"

Naruto still kept his silence as the small group roared to life yet again.

**-line-**

_Apparently, Sasuke was selected randomly in some country – and because of his family. _

**-line-**

Kiba glared and crossed his arms. "Well, it's gotta be a lot better than having to bury our noses in books. I'd take aliens any day!"

As their attention was elsewhere, Naruto slipped out. The last he heard was Sakura's romantically dreamy voice.

"What I wouldn't give to be up there…"

**-line-**

_Exams and stuff; they can be a bore. And Sasuke, lucky?_

_Yeah, I think so too…_

_I guess._

**-line-**

The sun shone clear down the sky and the clouds were few. It was definitely a nice day. Naruto wasn't caring about that as he cycled back home, though. He was thinking of a certain raven. His orange scarf flapped freely behind him.

_Come to think of it, Sasuke _was_ smart – and athletic. He had been popular and had been blessed with good-looks. He had seemed snobbish, but that was only a front for his quiet, lonely nature. Even so…_

Naruto frowned at the jumble of thoughts. He had hated the boy before but gradually got to know the real him. They had grown rather close soon after. Still—

_Even so, he was just a Junior High kid, like me. It's kind of crazy sometimes…_

Naruto started as a loud rumble shook his very being. Just a few dozen kilometers from him, a spaceship pushed through the atmosphere. It was probably one of the prototype crafts Konoha's mechanics were testing judging from its rather small size. It didn't stop him from being awed, though. He blew a small cloud of misty warm air as he watched it fly. The Lysithea had definitely been much bigger. He paused in his route as his thoughts ran back to the recent past. Sasuke's voice still rang clear in his mind.

_Hey dobe, look at that spaceship!_

**-lineflashbackline-**

Naruto was in awe. He had never seen anything so big before. He felt small under it and wondered how it could stay flying so high in the sky with its immense size and weight.

"Look!" Sasuke's voice was heard above the engine's deafening roar. Naruto turned to look at the slightly smiling raven. Naruto couldn't help but smile back. Sasuke was the rare one to smile, and when he did, it seemed even more contagious than his own wider one. A strong gust of wind whipped their hair about their faces and Naruto's smile grew at the strangely attractive view of Sasuke looking wild and excited. As usual, Sasuke knew more about the spaceship than him. Sasuke knew _anything_ more than him.

"That must be the Lysithea, of the UN Space Force," Sasuke's voice was lost for a moment as he turned back to the low-flying ship. His white shirt flapped against their constricting school vest to try and fly with the wind. Sasuke was the only guy in school who really bothered with wearing the school vest and Naruto could see a little now why he always had to wear it. He almost laughed with the thought. It was forgotten as soon as Sasuke spoke again. "The crew members are called cosmonauts…"

"Well, it's _huge_…" Naruto commented, still in awe, and moved to unlock his bike. "It must be for the third Tharsian expedition. I wonder if they've decided on the crewmembers. Don't you think it'll be cool if someone from Konoha was picked?"

Naruto hadn't noticed it then but Sasuke was quiet. The other boy hadn't retorted to his 'nonsense' yet. Perhaps if he had…

"Let's stop by the convenience store."

**-line-**

It was raining. Naruto hated rain. He _despised_ it. Still, he had gotten stuck in it – with Sasuke, nonetheless – and both had run for the nearest shelter. They found it in a small bus stop that they had always passed on their way home. It was then that he had finally _noticed_ Sasuke for something more than just the school's ace student as he watched Sasuke dry himself. He was quite astounded, really, when he found himself gaping at the smooth skin of the slightly shorter boy or how perfect his profile looked from the side or how sexy the other moved without even meaning to seem sexy.

And when Naruto had been noticed – here the blonde clearly expected a snide remark – the wet raven-haired boy merely smiled. Naruto had blushed but to put up with the awkward silence that followed, and while waiting for the rain to pass, he decided to draw a Tharsian. Sasuke's playfulness was revealed that day – Naruto really couldn't think of the Tharsian being a _cute_ 'ghostly-looking' octopus – and somehow, they bonded truly after.

Naruto had allowed the other boy a ride back home on the back of his bike for the first time when the rain passed. They were still having fun, until a group of four mechas roared over them. Naruto had pointed it out and smiled. He knew Sasuke would comment, either way. And though he hadn't expected the other to whisper quietly how beautiful the machines looked, he had agreed. There was silence after that and Naruto had started when Sasuke had unexpectedly bent down to his ear.

"Naruto?"

It was even more startling to the blonde to hear his name being said so quietly by the raven. Sasuke must be serious to have said it that way. He never used Naruto's first name unless it was something really important.

"You know, I…I'm…"

The quiet voice made Naruto shiver a little with ominously. He didn't really like the feeling in his gut.

_I'm going to pilot one of those…_

And Naruto's eyes had widened.

**-lineflashbackline-**

Mizuki, the school's guidance counselor was carrying out his job properly that day and not slacking off as usual. It was near the end of the school year and as per his job description, he was to 'help' the students in their choices of High Schools. He thumbed through the papers on the table and looked to the blank looking boy sitting across the table from him . He couldn't believe that the same boy had been the mischievous, loud-mouthed prankster in his elementary years – as reported according to the papers. The boy looked too solemn for it. Then again, people can change within a snap of a finger…

"Right, so we'll keep Anbu High as your first choice. Sure you don't want to apply one more school, just in case? You shouldn't have problems getting into your first choice, but still…" Mizuki looked up from the papers when he heard the boy mumble something though the boy's face was still blank. "Huh?"

"Sasuke…he wanted to go to Anbu High so much. He wanted to follow in his dead brother's footsteps and studied even harder than I did…" Naruto sat in the hard school chair, unsure why he was telling the school's counselor – but a stranger still – about all these. His eyes glazed over as he thought about the raven sitting in the library alone during lunchtime just so he could understand the classes better, and how he always had that small, barely visible smile when greeting the blonde; a smile just for him. His blue eyes slid to the side as his thoughts turned darker. "The inefficiency of the military irks me. Why couldn't they have informed him earlier? Then he wouldn't have had to study so hard…"

_…and I wouldn't have had to feel so bitter…_

"If he had started the training right away, all of that would not have been necessary," Naruto told the man. Mizuki cocked his head in thought.

"Hang on," he interrupted the student abruptly as something came to mind, "I think Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke chose to stay on in school."

Naruto started and looked up to the man in shock. The man smiled and scratched his head apologetically as he went on, "If I remember correctly, the candidates receive the notification way in advance and get on with life as usual for a few years."

**-line-**

The train crossing traffic light clanged noisily as its thin barriers lowered before the only pedestrian there to cross the tracks. His blonde head hung low in deep thought.

_Most of them join right away out of curiosity or ambition, but Uchiha wasn't like that…_

Snow was falling again in its usual fine powder, as had been the past few days.

_Was he informed?_

The train finally screeched past on the tired tracks, the freezing gusts of air throwing the powders of snow into a whirl.

_Let me see…I remember now…Didn't your generation have to take some compulsory test when you were babies? That would be about the time the Tharsian Expedition began. Maybe he had known since then._

The blonde didn't even look up as the barrier rose once again in its noisy clamour. Small clouds of breath wisped about his face and the snow resumed its gentle fall. Pale orange sneakers with related screaming orange crunched against the cold ground.

_Sasuke…_

_What is it like to live a life that has already been carved out for you?_

The boy pursed his lips and stuffed his hands deeper into his pant pocket. The image of a dark-haired boy, cheeks flushing quite prettily from the recent run, swam into view. As usual, the boy had been stoic, with his usual blank face on. Noticing the blonde, though, the mask fell away to allow the familiar small smile that seemed especially reserved for the said blonde.

_You're a natural athlete, Sasuke._

The blonde remembered distinctly what he had told the other boy that day.

_Don't let it go to waste when you're in Senior High, you hear me? You tend to do that, you know. Go join some club or something…_

And that day when the rain had fallen so heavily over them that they had had to seek shelter in a small bus stop—

_Would you_ _want to see a _real_ alien, dobe?_

He had answered so casually—

_Me, I don't think I'll be interested in that…_

They had laughed; _Sasuke_ had laughed. They had had fun…

_Hey dobe, think we can get into the same Senior High?_

The memory of him sitting so comfortably with the other in the classroom faded with the last of the raven's voice in his ears. The blonde realized that he had stopped in his tracks. He was standing before the small, familiar bus stop. It's top was laden with snow but it hadn't changed much.

'_Lucky'…?_

The phone was held in his hands again.

_No. He definitely wasn't._

And with that, Naruto pulled the scarf higher around his face and sat in the cozy bus stop, the phone beeping with every button that he pushed.

_Don't call me 'dobe', you teme. By the way, how is it going?_

**-line-**

A pale-gray mecha hovered over the still surface of the planet's strange, glowing water. A boy sat in its cockpit, as still as the mecha itself, the surroundings around the mecha crystal clear from the high tech screens activated in the mecha's inner walls.

_Has the training started? I bet you're slogging yourself away again, as usual._

There was distinct beep from the boy's side. A crisp voice reported suddenly, "**Target at six o'clock.**"

The boy looked up as a flash of light glinting off metal caught his eye.

_As for me, nothing's really changed._

The metallic object whistled lowly as it flew through the planet's dull air.

_It's the same old life, day in, day out._

The boy's dark eyes followed it sharply. "Gotcha."

The mecha swerved in its direction and let out a barrage of bullets. The loud sounds filled the deadly air.

_Oh right…_

The bullets raced towards the metal.

_It has started snowing here…_

At the last minute, it turned and dodged them. The boy spun his mecha swiftly, black bangs lifting in the lack of gravity as he turned to prevent it from escaping his sights. The boy's eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to miss a second time.

_Though, like an intermittent electronic_ _fault, __sometimes_ _the snow comes, sometimes it doesn't._

The mecha aimed its gun and shot. The multiple bullets raced to the object again almost eagerly.

_Don't think there'll be enough snow to build a snowman. I'll be bored…_

This time, the bullets hit the metal surface and pierced deeper. The target instantly exploded. In the cockpit, the boy watched passively. His breath was slightly heavy with the pass of adrenaline rush and his mecha was still again.

_We had the meeting session with the school's guidance counselor today. It looks like I've got a pretty good chance of entering Anbu Senior High._

The crisp voice filled the silent cockpit again. "**Today's training session is now concluded. Crafts one to eight are to report back through the East Gate. Repeat…**"

_Let's go to Anbu High, Sasuke._

A melodious ring dispelled the other contemplative silence that followed. The boy's dark gaze slid to the phone resting just to his left. He reached automatically for it.

_Together, you and I…_

He sat on the edge of his cockpit, ignoring the open waters that were stretched under him a few hundred meters below. His pale fingers pressed the small buttons. Quiet came as he read the text in the phone. He had a message. After a long while, the boy finally looked up, his dark bangs covering his eyes in an unreadable expression. Still ignoring the height, he pulled his knees in a thoughtful gesture. He cradled the phone gently. "Sure…"

**-line-**

Naruto stepped out the small bus stop, his footsteps clearly imprinted in the slow falling snow. His gaze was turned upwards to the darkening sky.

_The next spring…_

He sighed, the warm mists making a small puff of cloud. He should get home soon.

_I got into Senior High…alone._

**-line-**

_Sasuke did not return._

…**to be continued…**

(1) in case no one knows, the Japanese have a major rule of having to take off your outside shoes when entering any building at all – though this doesn't really apply to those rich, multi-billionaire companies, it seems…

**-:line line line :-**

**uhm, wadeya think?**

**Remember, it's a spin-off. The words are not fully mine…so don't sue me!**

**Oh yea, disclaimers apply, of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As said, this is a spin-off, only with different characters and personalities. **

**I thank those who have read and reviewed.**

**Disclaimers apply, of course.**

**Dozo.**

**

* * *

**

**Voices of a Distant Star**

CHAPTER 2 

It was spring of the year 2047. The sky was a clear blue with just the smallest puffs of clouds drifting lazily across the sky. A school, prim and neat in the bright sunlight, sat atop a hill. Its school nameplate glinted like a medal – Anbu Senior High School.

"Naruto has joined the Kendo Club again?" disbelief laced the voice. "Is he crazy? Everyone knows how tough the training is in Anbu!"

Another voice quipped up uncertainly against the first. "I dunno…he _did_ show plenty of kendo spirit in Junior High…"

**-line-**

The hard crack of wood against wood shot through the air. A lithe figure in a fully armoured Kendo suit stepped forward to bring the bamboo stick mercilessly on its opponent. The smaller body parried back in fierce determination and stilled as the larger figure paused to catch a breath. The match was soon over when the smaller person moved fast to slap the stick close to the other's neck.

The hard headgear was pulled off to reveal striking blonde hair under the swathe of cloth (1). A tanned hand lifted to wipe the sweat off the equally tanned brow.

"See ya 'round," a taller teen remarked casually as he walked out the smallish Sports Hall with his friends. The blonde snapped around to reply awkwardly to his senior.

"Uh, thanks for your guidance."

As the last of the group disappeared past the door, a dark head turned. "Oh yeah, clean up the locker room, first years. Not a single layer of dust, you hear?"

Once again, the blonde replied. "Ye- Yes…"

The blonde soon moved to do as his seniors said dutifully. The other first years weren't that enthusiastic about the whole thing, though. A few of them lounged around, changing at their own pace and mumbling grumpily.

"Bunch of slave drivers…I'm gonna get a soda."

_It's been six months since Sasuke left Earth._

"Hey, soccer's on," another called and sat himself comfortably before the small television. A few more first years moved to watch as well. Their voices echoed loudly in the small locker room. "C'mon! Shoot!"

_At the time, the Tharsian Expedition had just begun, and everyone was talking about it…_

The blonde boy slowed in his cleaning and finally paused. His blue eyes glazed over to stare off absently.

_But like the candle's flame, the buzz has all but snuffed out._

Still in the absent gaze, he reached for the small electronic peeping out the white pocket of his school shirt.

_I'm in Senior High now, but my days go by as quietly as they did in Junior High._

The tanned hand held it quietly, seeming unsure.

_Perhaps that's the reason._

The phone beeped as the tanned fingers moved methodically, typing.

_Maybe that's why the messages I get a couple of times a week from Sasuke seem so out of place._

The fingers paused again.

_He says he has completed the training on Mars, and has been formally chosen as a crew member of the Lysithea…_

The blonde turned from the small screen to the window. His eyes caught sight of the moon, a small line of pale light in the shape of a sickle. He fell silent.

Now, he pulled on his school uniform, the phone forgotten.

_I don't know when it started…_

The locker room was empty; the only sounds the faint rustling of clothes from the blonde teen.

_But now, I avoid asking him when he can return…_

A sharp noise of a small metal hitting the floor broke the boy's reverie. He turned in puzzlement to the source and took notice of an earring by his left foot. His eyes widened slightly as he picked up the broken accessory. Blonde hair fell across blue eyes and silence once again overruled the place.

The earring rested absently in the teen's grasp.

**-lineflashbackline-**

"Damn, it's broken…" a dark-haired boy swore quietly under his breath as he cradled a black earring in his hands. A simple insignia of a red and white upside-down fan decorated it.(2) His mouth bordered on wanting to settle on a pout. A blonde boy laughed cheerfully at him.

"You took that blow full on your head, Sasuke. Be thankful that nothing else is broken!"

Dark eyes looked up ruefully at the blonde. "Yeah…but that was my lucky earring…"

The blonde was tempted to roll his eyes at the silly notion of his friend. Only little children believed in such things! But the temptation was forgotten when he saw how upset the raven was becoming. He had never seen the boy looking so upset – not Uchiha Sasuke!

"Well, I think I can fix that," he decided to say and reached out to scoop the broken thing from the pale hands. He attempted a wide, reassuring grin at the doubtful look Sasuke was giving him. "Hey, hey! Have faith in me! It's gonna be a piece of cake!"

And the small, quiet smile Naruto received in return seemed so worth it.

**-line-**

It was late, and getting later. Still, the blonde struggled to piece the two halves of the earring – with adhesive glue, nonetheless. Either way, it wasn't working. He finally stretched out with a groan.

"I give up!" he exclaimed in full weariness and slumped lower in his chair at the failure. "Me and my big mouth. Lousy earring."

Troubled, he stared at the small metal. He couldn't give up so soon! Somehow, he couldn't stand seeing the raven looking so upset. And with that in mind, he switched off his desk lamp.

**-line-**

The next day, straight after school, Naruto was rounding the shops. In one hand he held the broken earring.

"Where the hell did he get this bloody—"

Naruto froze at the giggling group of girls beside him. He knew they were talking about him. After all, what boy would enter a girls' accessory shop _willingly_? He wondered again how Sasuke could have bought the earring. _He_ was a boy as well, wasn't he? Then again, the raven _was_ kind of eccentric. A relieved smile came upon his face as he finally took sight of a familiar piece of black.

_Found it!_

**-line-**

It was almost dark when Naruto found Sasuke, still in his Kendo outfit and watching the sunset quietly from the Kendo practice room. Amidst blushes and mumbles of 'it was nothing's, Naruto passed the black earring to the raven.

Once again, that small, sweet smile that was meant especially for him was restored.

_It was worth it._

**-lineflashbackline-**

The blonde sat quietly in the locker room, his blue eyes hazy with the past.

"Come to think of it, I didn't tell him the truth."

His subdued voice barely broke the heavy silence.

**-lineflashbackline-**

"Hey, you got that mended!"

The raven boy spun around in surprise at the sudden comment. He nodded curtly to the asking teammate and lowered the bamboo stick he was using for Kendo practice. "Naruto did it."

The girl smiled and leaned in to look closer. "Great job. It looks brand new…"

Despite leaning back in return to escape the closing distance between him and the girl, he froze at the thought. _It looks brand new…_

**-lineflashbackline-**

Dark eyes gazed thoughtfully at a black earring. The small insignia of an upside-down red and white fan stood out in contrast to its dark back. Pale fingers pulled it back into a warm embrace. The dark eyes grew soft with an unforgotten memory. The faint rustle of white sheets barely disturbed the calm hum of the ship.

The soft glow of the planets' light from outside the ship's windows made the room look surreal.

**-line-**

Even floating in space, the ships were buzzing with news.

"I hear he's a special case. Name's Uchiha, right? He's been assigned to the Lysithea…"

"Yeah, I've seen him. Kid did pretty well on Mars."

A snort of disbelief. "But he's a newbie, and still a baby, to boot. Has he really got what it takes?"

Amused laughter. "Your guess is as good as mine…"

Sasuke sat by the wide windows, the drone of the crew around him simply like the buzz it was called. Still, his pale fingers clutched tighter around the small phone. He looked up as a young woman in uniform bowed slightly to him. A small frown graced his features as he followed her.

_Here we go…_

"Including those on the Lysithea, there are a total of seventy-two tracers on the entire fleet," the woman told him matter-of-factly, "You've been assigned to the eighth squad. It's the smallest team, with just six tracers in it."

Sasuke listened intently, trying to process all the information being piled into him. The woman continued talking again after the confused crease between the boy's brows went away. "Now, don't be fooled by its size. Your team packs quite a punch. It's made of a group of oddballs, but it's the one of the best in Lysithea."

They reached a gray door and the woman pressed a few numbers into the computer lock next to the door. "Your squad leader, Commander Hatake, will fill you in with more details."

The young woman stepped in with practiced ease as the door slid open. Sasuke stared after her and gaped slightly at the yawning hangar. The hangars at the training center were the size of bathrooms compared to it. In awe, Sasuke stepped in. He stared at the many wires that hung from the mecha and wondered idly what they were for.

"Commander Hatake, you there?" the woman's shout pulled Sasuke out is thoughts. "Your new kid's here to report for duty!"

Sasuke spun around as another voice called. "Over here!"

He stared yet again at the gray-haired man sitting atop a mecha, the small circuit boards for the robot open before him. "Gimme a sec, 'kay? I'll be right there…"

The gray hair fell softly over one eye, strangely enhancing his handsome face. The man smiled kindly, tilting his head to look at Sasuke and absently showing the eye patch he wore over the supposed hidden eye.

"Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi."

**-line-**

"Is that all you brought?" the Commander remarked in amusement as he watched the raven boy, "You _are_ aware that you're not on some weekend holiday trip, right?"

Sasuke bent his head lower to hide the small smile on his face. "Yes…I didn't think I would pass the tests…"

The man smiled in that kind way again. He leaned casually against the mirrored wall. "I observed your performance on Mars. People who can do so well, and in such a short time, are few and far between. You raised everyone's eyebrows back there."

Sasuke only answered that in silence.

"What are your thoughts on this expedition, Sasuke? Tell me," Kakashi suddenly asked. Sasuke looked up in surprise at the informal way the Commander called him.

"Hn?"

"There's nothing wrong in having a sense of adventure and all, but have you ever wondered…" – the gray-haired man looked almost rueful – "If we manage to protect the human race at the end of it, great. However, we could end up as cannon fodder at any time…"

Sasuke listened quietly as the man went on; "I just wish the top brass had given you kids a choice on whether to become mecha pilots…"

The sudden melodic cry of the phone interrupted them. Sasuke was decent enough to look sheepish as he fumbled for the small device. "Excuse me…"

Kakashi raised the only visible eyebrow in interest. He bent lower over the phone. "Hmm…? A girlfriend?"

Sasuke smirked at the thought of a certain blonde as his _girlfriend_. "No…a friend." – he smiled a little – "A very special friend."

A comfortable silence stretched out between the two as the raven read the message. After a while, he asked, "Commander Hatake, why did you come aboard the Lysithea?"

Kakashi smiled at the question. "Me? Well, I just thought it didn't make any difference where I was."

Sasuke tilted his head in question. No difference…?

"Wherever I am, I'm constantly grappling with my inner demons. The Lysithea may lead us to glory, or death…but for better or for worse, it widens my horizons. On a brighter note, I have the authority to reject any mission I've been given, as I deem fit," the man smiled still at Sasuke's lack of words. "To be honest, it's not as if we have all the time or human resources in the world…and this is not a school excursion so we should not act too hastily."

"If I may…I'd like to perform a functional check on the mecha," Sasuke mumbled after a few moments of silence. He still had yet to absorb all that Kakashi had told him and it would take a while. For now, he knew not to be too comfortable with the whole situation. Anytime now, any day…

**-line-**

_So, teme, how goes it?_

Sasuke looked at the mecha his Commander showed him to. It was big. But not so overly bigger than those used during training. He supposed he could get used to it…

_You're a crew of the Lysithea now, huh? Congrats, I guess._

Kakashi watched silently from behind his mechanic controls as the raven climbed the large mecha.

_Oh, I have something to tell you. About time, I suppose…_

_Remember the time I helped fix your earring?_

Without another word, Sasuke slipped into the mecha's cockpit.

_The truth is, I couldn't get it done, so I got a new one that looked exactly like it._

The man's voice crackled over the speakers. "**This metal baby's the same design as the ones you used during training. The controls should be familiar to you.**"

_I'm sorry I lied…_

Sasuke's reply was instantaneous. "Yes, sir."

_The ordinary world I had lived in had seemed immense enough for me._

Pale fingers ran over the controls to set it to his personal liking. Only the calm hum of the mecha's engine and the beeping of the buttons broke the quiet. It all paused suddenly.

_Is the existence of Tharsians a good or bad thing for mankind?_

Dark eyes stared forward glassily. Nothing stirred.

_The answer eludes me._

The boy finally shifted to pull something out his school pant's pocket. It was small and black with the smallest of a red and white as an insignia.

_But I do know one thing…_

**-lineflashbackline-**

Water splashed freely into the sink, the metal letting out a loud basal groan.

"Sasuke!"

The said raven boy turned to look at the wet Naruto.

"Get me a towel! Quickly!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he dug into the blonde's bag for the towel. He could vaguely make out the impatient 'Gimme's Naruto was chanting as he stepped from one foot to the other. He found it despite the mess and passed the cloth to his friend. "Here…"

The small 'ting' didn't escape his hearing. He turned back, thinking that he had dropped something from Naruto's bag. His eyes widened at the familiar sight of a broken earring.

_I…_

Sasuke lifted a hand absently to his ear, where another, _fixed_ earring was.

_I do not wish…_

He spun around to look at Naruto. Had he—Did he—

…_the world I know and love to be destroyed._

**-lineflashbackline-**

_In the past, no matter what happened elsewhere…_

Now, Sasuke clutched the earring tight.

_It felt surreal, like something from a TV show._

His hands slowly relaxed to allow the accessory, which perhaps might not have held that much of a meaning, to be cradled gently instead.

_If the incident didn't involve me, I would think nothing of it._

The dark eyes were closed. A small furrow of something gentle, yet sad, touched Sasuke's brow.

_Maybe that thinking is wrong…_

"**Everything functional, Sasuke?**" Kakashi's voice woke him out his small daze. Sasuke looked at the earring in his hand silently and put it on. It was only then did he sit straighter in his seat.

"Commander Hatake…"

_If what I'm doing…_

"Can I take this out for a test flight?"

…_is the only way I can contribute…_

**-line-**

The locker room again – why couldn't he ever be someplace else?

Naruto sighed and continued to mop the floor. He started at the sudden melody of his hand phone. His tanned fingers reached for it and read the message. His eyes widened.

_I knew about the pin._

The phone now held in lax fingers, Naruto's blue eyes looked up to the clear sky. A small smile lit his face.

**-line-**

_Thanks…_

…**to be continued…**

(1) under the Kendo headgear, there's the white cloth that they use as a sort of higher protection(?) during spars.

(2) the Uchiha insignia dearies.

**

* * *

**

**yea…this chapter took me a while…the feelings on their faces were hard to type out… Guh, roar!**

**Comments please…?**


	3. Chapter 3

**as said in all the chapters, this is a spin-off. the plot-line does not - sadly - belong to me. it belongs to Makoto Shinkai-sama. **

**only the characters and personalities differ...**

**i thank once again, those who reviewed and read, and i apologize for putting this up late. tomorrow is my exams and--**

**I HAVEN'T STUDIED! GAH!!!**

**wish me luck for my exams please? haiz...**

**anyway, dozo.**

**

* * *

**

**Voices of a Distant Star**

CHAPTER 3

The loud crackle of electricity that burst forth the planet's atmosphere was stunning. The bright light bounced off the natural satellite orbiting around it to shoot into the dark space like a mystical beast of the stories of the old. In a cockpit, safe and away from the dangerous force, Sasuke sat in contemplative silence.

Once again, he wasn't paying much attention to the wondrous surroundings. His dark eyes were glazed in thought even as he shifted absently to rest his arms upon his withdrawn knees. The dark orbs slid to the side almost hopefully to look at the phone resting on the smooth surface of the seemingly floating cockpit.

_Hey dobe, how are you?_

His pale fingers reached for the device. However, they did nothing more than that.

_I have completed the training on Mars, and am now at Base Europa on Jupiter. _

The surface of the planet was rippling again as the lightning vanished. Those dark eyes still didn't absorb the sights.

_I never get tired of looking at the clouds here. Shikamaru would be proud._

Sasuke pushed his knees from himself slightly to stretch. The phone was still held in his pale grasp. He was quiet as he watched the vast planet under him settle into a semblance of calm. Any traces of electrical activities were gone.

_Jupiter is the largest planet in the Solar System, with many moons orbiting around it. The view here is bewildering, yet mystifying at the same time…_

The phone beeped faintly for a short while before falling silent again. Sasuke brought it down slowly to rest the hand-clasped phone onto his lap.

_Wish you were here to see it._

**-line-**

_I've slowly gotten used to life on the Lysithea._

Light chattering filled the canteen as the crew of the ship bustled around for their food. While groups of them sat together, a raven boy's slender form sat at a lonely corner of the canteen. In his hands was a phone.

_Heard you've joined the Kendo Club again?_

His face was blank as he stared at the small screen.

_You were pretty good at it, I recall…_

"Sending a message to Earth?"

The phone gave one last beep before ceasing in its noise. The boy turned calmly to look at the speaker. Another boy, also dressed in a school uniform, though older and with lighter eyes and hair – brown compared to the younger's black as night hair and pale, pale eyes the colour of faded lavender compared to the dark orbs – smiled slightly at the blank face. In his hands was a tray. Sasuke blinked for a moment before nodding curtly.

"Aa…"

Without asking for permission, the older boy sat easily into the seat beside him. Sasuke simply turned back to his phone. The older boy smiled ruefully as he glanced at the the small device.

"You never know when it'll get there, huh?" he remarked casually over his food. "It's like good old airmail."

_And I've made friends…_

"So, what's your friend like?"

Sasuke paused for a moment before answering. "He's attending the school you went to, Hyuuga."

The older boy looked annoyed as he crossed his arms. "I told you to call me Neji, right? And your friend's in Anbu?"

Sasuke smirked slightly at the other. "Sorry – Neji. Yeah…some coincidence, huh? I was actually quite surprised when I saw your uniform…"

"Wow…" the Hyuuga – Neji – gazed thoughtfully at his food. "You could have been my junior."

"You think so? It would be fun, I guess…"

Dark eyes glanced down briefly to look at the picture of a familiar blonde in an equally familiar _High School_ uniform. A moment of comfortable silence stretched over the two. Pale lips parted to let out an almost inaudible, "But…"

Sasuke's thoughts unexpectedly ran back to the times when the blonde had just properly become his best friend. He had somehow forced the other to study with him and he was content for the first time in so long as the other asked him unbelievably _intelligent_ questions about school. He smiled.

"It's too late now."

Neji was quiet. A strange feeling seemed to well up inside him as he watched the younger boy. Absently, he touched his coat. "Sasuke?"

The raven looked up blankly at the call and the strange feeling grew stronger.

"Hey, you want to exchange uniforms?"

"Huh?" was Sasuke's intelligent response. Neji smiled kindly to the surprised boy.

"We've still got some time before the briefing. Come on."

And somehow, they found themselves in the changing room, doing just that. An unknown feeling gathered in Sasuke's guts as he held the other's uniform in his hands. Without saying a word, he lifted it to himself. Maybe, just maybe…

**-line-**

"I've never worn a tie before."

They were now leaning casually by the large windows outside of the changing room. Neji touched the dark tie in wonder as he explained how his past school uniforms were always either the old, _girly_ sailor-outfits – this applied to his elementary school, of course – or the basic high-collared, _traditional_ uniforms – which he seemed to be wearing since Junior High.

"How do you wear it so nicely? And there's even a button…"

Sasuke fought down a chuckle. "Oh, it's not a real tie."

Neji looked amused before turning to the raven anxiously. "Is my uniform too big?"

Sasuke blushed and looked down at himself. Neji was almost his size except for his slightly taller height but Sasuke had always liked baggy clothes, right? He smiled – for the second time that day. What was Neji doing to him? He rarely smiled.

"Ah, not at all…it's perfect…" – Sasuke looked up bashfully – "Just feels kind of weird…"

Neji smiled in relief at the comment. "Well, want to keep it on for a little longer?"

Sasuke looked up at the brunette (1) in surprise. He blinked at the other dumbly. Keep it on for a little longer…?

"How about it?"

Sasuke blushed deeper at this. Keep the uniform on for longer?

"Okay…thanks."

**-line-**

"All ships, including the Lysithea, are fitted with the auto-hyperdrive, with the capacity to jump a distance of fifteen light years while the Shortcut Anchor the Tharsians left behind is estimated to be eight light years ahead of us."

The officer in charge looked serious as she briefed the people in the room. Behind her were large drawings and figures of her plan. Sasuke and Neji took this all in as she continued.

"At present, we have identified a number of warp gates."

The only problem was that the two teens were standing _outside_ the briefing room. Still, the female officer's strong voice echoed out into the hallway.

"Our objective is to follow the trail of the Tharsians as well as to search for a new Shortcut Anchor. Further…"

The impressively loud voice faded away slightly as the two teens crouched low under the high window they were peeping through before.

"The briefing has started…"

"We lost track of time…"

A small laugh escaped the raven. Of course, it was soon hushed – much like their whispers – to prevent the people inside from hearing them. Neji couldn't help but smile at the strangely addictive sound. Still, he wondered what was so funny to the younger. Sasuke's eyes were nostalgic as he smiled absently at nothing.

"It's almost like being in school again."

Neji's pale eyes grew wide with realization and he smiled. "You're right…"

"We are going to get a scolding, aren't we?"

Neji answered Sasuke truthfully and sat back against the cold, metallic wall beside the raven. "Yeah. Maybe even worse…"

Sasuke looked up as the older boy went on. "But you know, I don't mind it, once in a while…if they tell us off, at least it will feel more real. To tell the truth, I don't really understand what's going on."

Sasuke easily replied to that. "Yeah, me neither…"

"Maybe they'll discharge us on disciplinary grounds!"

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe."

"Say…" – Sasuke cocked his head in puzzlement at the other – "If we're going to be punished anyway, why don't we just skip the whole briefing?"

Sasuke smiled – for the third time and counting – at the other boy. It was comforting to know that at least he wasn't alone anymore.

_Dobe…_

Sasuke turned to look at the endless space from beside the comfortably chatting Neji.

_The Lysithea will be traveling way beyond Pluto._

Jupiter's moon glowed ethereally in its place over the gaseous atmosphere.

_My messages are going to take a much longer time to reach you._

Absently, he touched the cool surface of the thick glass window. The reflection on its surface made his hand seem ghost-like.

_From the edges of the Oort cloud alone, they'll take six months…_

Sasuke barely noticed that he had stopped walking as he stared out.

_But…_

He barely noticed that Neji was now a little ways ahead of him.

_We'll be okay, right?_

His brow creased in worry. He barely heard Neji calling for him.

**-line-**

_Right, dobe?_

**...to be continued...**

* * *

(1) you know, I looked in the dictionary and saw that brunette means 'a _woman_ with brown or dark hair'. A _woman_! LOL. And I still went and put Neji as that. Lolololol.

**BLEARGH.**

**this chapter was short. i'm not going to lie. but hey, at least neji's finally here...! comments please? **

**watcheva.**

**still, heart you all. and Belated Valentine's to you as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long delay guys. And sorry I didn't reply any of you reviews… I deserve to be punished…**

**But I did type this out, right?? uh, I feel guilty. I shan't keep you any longer.**

**Dozo.**

**Of course, disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Voices of a Distant Star**

CHAPTER 4

Spring was ending late into summer with the flowers still bright and blooming in the breeze. The weather was almost picturesque with the clear blue sky and sparse, white cottony clouds that dotted the monotony. Yet, Konoha was almost lethargic in its activity. The rare dark alley was void of the random stray cat—

_During our third summer in Junior High…_

And even the usual streets were empty under the warm heat of the sun.

_A classmate, Uchiha Sasuke, was chosen to join the UN Space Force._

In a lone convenient store, perhaps the only activity went on. Small beeps broke the heavy silence in the store as its cashier scanned the barcode of a bottle of water. His customer stared blankly at the actions as he waited.

_That winter…_

The said customer suddenly broke from his stare.

_A giant fleet manned by more than a thousand crew…_

His blue eyes widened as they read the title of a magazine in its rack – 'The Tharsian Expeditions Special Report'.

…_left Earth on a journey to discover more about the Tharsians._

"Excuse me, can I have this too?"

Although the sudden intrusion startled the cashier, he took the magazine without complaint. It was hard enough getting customers these days, it seemed. Even the smallest amount of things sold counted.

**-line-**

_A year has passed._

Naruto looked at the magazine in his hands patiently as the loud clanging of the warning bells echoed around him. One hand held his bicycle still as he waited for the coming train to pass. Currently though, he was staring at a picture of quite an interesting view of a planet. When his mobile let out its melodious cry, he wasted no time taking it out. Only one thought came to him as he opened the received message. _It's from Sasuke…_

_Dobe, you're doing fine, I hope? We are finally leaving Jupiter._

Another patient silence fell over the blonde as his blue eyes scanned through the words. His face was strangely solemn.

_The Lysithea will be traveling way beyond Pluto._

A sharp whistle of fast moving air signaled the train's arrival.

_My messages are going to take a much longer time to reach you._

Another, stronger gust followed after as the train rushed past.

_From the edges of Oort cloud alone, they'll take six months…_

Pink lips part unexpectedly to quote the last of the message.

"_It'll be like the airmail they had in the twentieth century. Yeah, we'll be okay._"

Abrupt silence. Tanned hands clutched tight around the obnoxiously orange device.

"…Like hell we will…"

And the safe fence lifted automatically from the blonde's path like an empty echo.

**-line-**

_The messages went back and forth between me and Sasuke_(1)_…and in the blink of an eye, my first semester in Senior High was over._

**-line-**

Like a routine, the Kendo Club of Anbu Senior High readied to clear up after their day practice. A certain blonde guzzled water from his bottle greedily, then pulled at his towel in the locker. As he lifted it to his head to wipe himself off, his blue eyes fell on an uncannily hidden orange. Without much thought – as though it were second nature, even – he picked the device in his hands and proceeded to press the familiar sequence of buttons. His fingers froze at the words on the small screen.

**You have…**

They struck a hollow chord in him.

…**no new messages.**

**-line-**

The warm breeze of spring-summer now blew through his hair as he cycled home. Of course, the 'he' refers to our current favourite blonde, Uzumaki Naruto. Contrary to his blank face, thoughts were filling his mind.

_The further from Earth Sasuke is…_

Absently, he turned to his side – where he had his second sighting of a spaceship. It seemed so long ago now.

…_the longer our messages take to reach each other._

He was home. As per his routine, he sat at his study table to do just that – study. It didn't take long to deviate his attention though, and a small orange device caused it.

_Day in, day out…_

Unable to pull his eyes away from it, he picked it up and allowed his fingers to go through its own routine-like sequence with the mobile. Its quiet beeps seemed to be preparing him for what he just knew he should expect. Still, it hit him with the same hard hollow feeling as before.

**You have no new messages.**

The small screen was unfeeling in its news and only stared as blankly back at him.

**-line-**

_All I do is wait for some word from Sasuke…_

**-line-**

As accustomed, as the weather was those days, it was warm and overall very fine. The skies were clear and just the right type of breeze had taken up its play.

"That you, Naruto?"

The blonde paused from his slightly dazed walk home to turn towards the caller. His eyes fell on a familiar brown haired youth. The youth walked up to him and grinned, looking almost dog-like.

"Dude, how long has it been?"

Naruto couldn't help but grin back his excitement at meeting an old friend again. He answered the question with another of his own. "Since graduation?"

They started walking back – they lived close to each other, they remembered – chatting amiably all the way. Kiba glanced at the blonde's uniform now. "So you're in Anbu High, eh?"

Naruto only grinned wider as the other youth went on.

"If the school's great, the uniform must look cool, eh?"

"Nah, no such thing."

Another random question, that Kiba was known to be fond off, now shot itself towards the smiling blonde. The said blonde didn't bother to answer until the brunette beside him had ended himself with a statement.

"What's that? 'The Tharsian Expeditions'? Sounds boring."

Naruto couldn't help but be surprised. "Yeah?" – unconsciously, he wanted to rile the other's interest to it as well. "Remember Uchiha? He's with the expedition. So I thought I'd do some reading up on it."

There was a moment of silence as Kiba thought. "…Oh, right."

The youth's next few words made Naruto strangely cold.

"I guess I remember him…kinda…"

He started again when Kiba continued.

"It's got nothing to do with us anyway. I sorta forgot."

A puzzled frown settled on his handsome features. "…Nothing to do with us?"

"Yeah! Absolutely nothing, right? I mean, he's not even on Earth!"

Again, that same cold feeling. He was barely listening to the other as his thoughts turned inwards. He really wasn't expecting this.

"And even if those _superheroes_ or whatever make some Earth-shattering discovery, it's not like our lives are gonna change dramatically, right? It'll be ages before they do, anyway. What matters is here and now.

Anyway, I chatted up this babe from XXX High the other day…"

Kiba turned to the quiet Naruto, not even suspecting the boy's lack of noise.

"And we're getting together with her girlfriends. You wanna tag along?"

It was only then that the slightly taller teen realized his blonde friend had not been listening all along. And despite the many calls made to him, Naruto could not be bothered to turn. He was too deep in his thoughts.

**-line-**

_I didn't know why, but a wave of sympathy for Sasuke washed over me._

**-line-**

Later on the day, Naruto found himself sitting in silence in the smallish shelter of the old bus stop, his mobile in his hand. His fingers pressed its buttons almost robotically. His patience was endless as he waited for the device to run its program. He barely felt a thing when it finally showed its result on its screen.

**You have no new messages.**

Perhaps, the only thing to be seen of his inner turmoil was his dropping posture.

**-line-**

The next day in school, he found himself watching two students chatting with each other from his classroom's open window. Despite the two being of the opposite gender and looking more like they were flirting, his thoughts drifted to the past – when he had once opened himself to such a thing – albeit it being someone quite _similar_ to him….

The sudden melodious tone started him out of the thoughts. Though his face was blank, as it was growing into since the past few days, his dull blue eyes warmed and softened at the message – _from Sasuke…_

He finally dropped his hand. A contemplative look came over his face unexpectedly.

_Yes._

The grip on his mobile was absent again.

**-line-**

_I admit it._

_Sometimes I wonder why I still keep waiting._

_But even so…_

**-line-**

Naruto was on his bike – on the way home again.

_Even so, at that moment…_

He caught himself turning to look at the flying coat of a student of his school.

And his thoughts turned inwards to the past.

Yet _again_.

**-lineflashbackline-**

"Look, the Anbu uniform."

Naruto turned in puzzlement to his 'passenger'. He couldn't understand the other's excitement. And it was definitely excitement – Uchiha Sasuke rarely pointed out to such _trivial_ things as _uniforms_.

"Did you see it? Hn, dobe?"

Naruto smiled despite the usual lack of energy in the _excited_ words. "Yeah."

"It looks so nice…"

The words stupefied the blonde for a moment before proceeding to melt his heart into mushy goo. They were normal things to say but unbelievably sweet from the raven's lips. His smile grew wider at the wistful look on the pale features.

"Hey…I didn't know an ice-block like you cared about stuff like that."

He laughed when the more familiar scowl coupled with a – cute – blush snapped towards him. The raven was growling as he bit out his retort. "People have their own eccentricities as well, you know."

_It had been so easy to reply to the embarrassed statement at that time._

"Well, don't fret too much. You'll get to wear it."

Of course, the blonde didn't see the look of open sorrow pass the other's face. He only heard the quiet and thoughtful, "Yeah…"

**-lineflashbackline-**

'_I'll wait for him.'_

The words still rang clearly in his ears.

'_I won't forget him.'_

His deep blue eyes turned up to the darkening skies.

_So I thought._

The small cluster of heavy clouds seemed to mirror his thoughts.

_It sounds silly…_

**-line-**

…_but I meant every single word._

…**to be continued…**

**Linelineline**

(1) in case any of you are particular about grammar and the placing of words, please keep in mind that this is according to Naruto's thinking, guys…he probably wouldn't give a care about how he used his words…

**BLEARGH.**

**I don't feel happy with this chapter. I think it's a bad chapter…don't you think so?? Sigh.**

**I feel disappointed.**

**I hope I'll do better for the next chapter.**

**And sorry for the long delay, guys. I promise I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm just getting so much writer's block for the rest of my stories…it's depressing.**

**But I won't pass to you my depression. Keep happy, okay? Smile always!!!**

**:D**

**:watcheva:**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, I will put up my chapter faster. I wanna thank you guys for reviewing!!! And reading this story, of course. I forgot to do that last chappie and I feel so horrible!!**

**In case you're wondering, the message Sasuke sent and Naruto read is meant to be missing…instead, like last chappie – where Naruto got his major thought chappie – this chappie's gonna be of Sasuke's thoughts…by the way; in space, time somehow goes by much, much slower…**

**I still have yet to make serious sense of this. By far, I figured it has something to do with those in space traveling in light speeds and the rate of messaging being slow to the point that even a snail could beat it in a race.**

**Disclaimers apply. **

**Dozo.**

**

* * *

**

**Voices of a Distant Star **

"Naruto, hold on!"

The blonde's blank face turned to his surrogate guardian – an infamous porn writer who goes by the pen name of Sennin(1) – with the barest puzzlement.

"You forgot your mobile."

The youth's gaze turned the moment his eyes fell upon the familiar device. His voice was eerily empty as he told the white-haired man to leave his phone in his room. A confused frown was the man's instant response when he saw his 'ward' cycle away without much of a 'goodbye'. He scratched his head openly and stared at the innocent orange in his hand.

"Huh? Until a while ago, the kid wouldn't let his phone outta sight…" – a tired sigh left his lips and he turned back to the open door – "Kid's probably tired of it."

The door closed with him muttering about youths those days.

**-line-**

**CHAPTER 5**

_Sasuke's messages stopped coming._

_Day after day, week after week, month after month…I'd kept on waiting, hoping…_

**-line-**

_But now I just want to start forgetting._

**-line-**

It was quite the rare sight to see an Uchiha openly showing their feelings. Hyuuga Neji just happened to be lucky enough to bear sight to it. He couldn't help but be infected with the open excitement.

"Look at this, Neji…it's lovely…"

A small blush crept up the other brunette's face when the raven turned to him with a small smile, looking strangely sweet and as lovely as the open space that was being praised. Neji swallowed thickly and smiled back. His voice sounded almost breathless in answer.

"Yeah, it sure takes one's breath away…"

Sasuke merely kept his smile as he turned to the cool window again. His reflection was like a ghostly apparition against the darkness. He never noticed the shy glances his friend was giving him. The sudden sharply mocking voices felt like a rude shock to them.

"Look at those rookies…"

"You think you're on a sightseeing trip, huh?"

The indignant cry that wanted to make itself known died in Neji's throat when he heard a quiet apology from the younger teen. Guilt instantly welled up inside him and he bowed apologetically as well. The scolding was far from over, though. After all, the very same officer that had been briefing the other mecha pilots had caught them. They probably _deserved_ the scolding.

"Fancy skipping the briefing on the very first day…talk about a _serious attitude problem_!"

The two teens' hanging heads lifted heavily as a more familiar voice interrupted the woman's rant.

"Maa, maa…chill, Anko. I don't see anything wrong with taking a breather every now and then."

The woman – Anko – glared darkly at the smiling man. "You words are inappropriate, Kakashi."

It was chilling how the dark gray eyes could stare so levelly at the feisty woman. It wasn't surprising that Anko turned away in the end. A small angry flush still stayed high on her cheeks.

"Right…they're from _your_ team. Explains their behaviour…"

Trying to lift the mood in the room, Kakashi took a random shot in the dark. His smile was back on his handsome face as though it had never left.

"To date, we have very little intelligence on the Tharsians. It's best to let them consider all the options, ne?"

Anko frowned. "Don't talk to me like I'm an _idiot_. I _know_ what's appropriate and what's not…_they_ should too."

The smile was gone again in a flash. "You don't understand. Our strategy is built on nothing more than theory and speculation. How effective it will be, nobody knows. Keep this in mind, Anko…

"You and I are just one of mankind's many options."

**-line-**

Their footsteps made a hollow echo in the metal halls. It filled the silence that followed the three pilots heavily. Commander Hatake abruptly stopped and turned to look at the quiet teens following him.

"Well, we're going on standby. I know it's a drag, but get ready…"

"Commander…"

The soft voice was so unlike the one filled with the pride of a Hyuuga that the gray-haired man looked startled. It was even more so when the Uchiha _piped_ in quite sincerely. "Sorry."

Kakashi blinked. "Huh? Oh, that. Ease up, guys. This ship isn't exactly small, you know." – he couldn't resist adding a fond ruffle to Sasuke's hair despite the teen's silent protests – "You meet all kinds of people here…"

His deep gray eyes softened greatly at the anxious faces. He couldn't find in his heart to pull his hand away yet. "The ones who stick strictly to the book will be the first to crumble in a dire situation…I'd rather you just follow your heart."

With a last pat on the raven head, he turned away.

**-line-**

_Hey dobe. How are you?_

The hangar was busier than ever with the upcoming mission. There was no one there who didn't have at least something to do.

_I am now on Pluto, at the edge of the Solar System._

Higher up, two teens parted easily from the metal pathway leading to their designated mecha. The elder lifted an amiable hand. "Later, Sasuke…"

_It's crowded here, what with the Kuiper Belt objects all clustered together…_

The younger only nodded back. A small smile lifted the corners of his lips – but just barely.

_It's so different from Earth._

In the comfortable warmth of the mecha, the same younger teen held his dark mobile in the sanctity of the quiet.

_But being near the stars gives me a kind of comforting feeling…_

Somehow, unlike other times, the raven couldn't find it in himself to start moving his fingers to type.

_This message will take half a year to reach Earth._

A slight weariness came over him and his hand fell back to his side.

_I thought we had traveled far enough already…_

And as he leaned his chin against his one pulled up knee, a small, sad look passed over his pale features.

_But the Lysithea is headed even further…_

A sudden flash of the screens and warning beep from inside the mecha startled the teen from his thoughts. He spun in his seat to look at the light. "What's going on…?"

His inquiry was answered instantly.

"**Tharsians detected at twelve o'clock. 20,000 metres**(2)** away from contact. There are twelve of those bandits. Mecha units one to four, prepare to scramble.**"

The loud and busy crashes of metal now took over as his mecha readied to be launched. The raven teen clenched his fists unconsciously in his metal sheath of controls. This would be the first time he would be actively engaged – and he was nervous.

"The enemy? Really?"

Hidden from the public – and the outside world in general – he easily allowed his emotions to run open. At the moment, an anxious frown was plastered on his face. Doubt plagued his mind. He was still a Junior High student!

"I have to sortie too?"

_I'm aware that…_

There was no more room for thought as his mecha launched readily from the ship.

…_like what people on Earth are hoping…_

_Most of the crew…_

He was immediately overwhelmed with the sights of strange, large creatures that looked like they were misshapen boulders of odd colours, racing through space.

…_see the pursuit of the Tharsians as the ultimate goal._

The teen brought his mecha a little away from the battle to watch uncertainly. Should he just rush in…?

_Every new thing we learn will make up for the sacrifices we make…_

A sudden quick movement flashed in his peripheral vision.

_That is what they believe._

His eyes widened in shock and his sights were abruptly filled with the odd coloured, rough skin that was a little too familiar.

"What on Earth—!"

His exclamation died on his lips when he realized that a slit of black could be seen on the skin.

_So this…_

The slit opened with a sickening 'pop' to fully reveal the terrifying sight of a single, clear eyeball.

…_is a Tharsian…_

Dark, wide eyes widened even more. Instincts and months of training finally took over and he swung his mecha to a more advantageous position. His eyes were squeezed shut in mind-numbed panic.

_It's horrible!_

With a loud bang, he fired his mecha's in-built guns. Spurts of a dark liquid shot out the Tharsian as the lasers hit and it drifted limply from him.

_But Naruto…_

The teen panted heavily in his seat and fought not to cry. It was unbecoming for a grown boy like him! Still, the heavy tears pricked dangerously at the corners of his eyes.

_I'm…_

"**More boogies detected at 120,000 metres**(2)**. Estimated 20,000 of them.**" – the warning system was causing wild beeps in the mecha's cockpit and it seemed almost chaotic – "**All ships, prepare to jump one light year ahead. Repeat…**"

A breathless cry of protest was uttered from his lips. "No…"

_If this happens…_

"I'll be one year further from Naruto!"

Dark eyes roved desperately to the small device. He reached out for it but it floated too far from him. Only one thought ran itself through his mind.

"I have to send a message to him now!"

"**All mecha units, return to the ships.**"

Just a little more—

_If only…_

"**Return to the ships!**"

A burst of crackling energy hit him hard from the side. The loud explosion of the mecha's shields doing its job deafened him uncomfortably and he gritted his teeth as a sharp flash of pain raced through his body from the electrical backlash.

…_we didn't find anything…_

Instinct and training took over again and he fired a volley of shots at the next crackle. The large explosion rocked him as the two met. An urgent voice finally got through his buzzing communicator.

"**Craft two, return to your ship immediately!**"

_Then we could all go back home…_

The raven took a last glance at the hovering mobile.

_That's all I want…_

Maybe he could make a grab—

"**Craft two!!**"

He flinched visibly from the reprimand and turned his mecha to the Lysithea. A short moment later, the ship vanished in a burst of light. No one took notice of the small figure huddled up in the closed quarters of a mecha's cockpit, his pale hands raised to cover an equally pale face, and his slim body trembling uncontrollably.

His tears fell like cold drops of desolate rain.

**-line-**

_The only thing I wished for…_

**-line-**

"I'm home…"

Jiraiya looked in surprise at the blonde teen currently taking off his shoes calmly at the door. He blinked in confusion again. According to the normal events of the day, the teen was not supposed to be back until quite late. He made his thoughts known easily. Receiving no reply, though, he added the other lingering thought in his mind.

"Don't you have Kendo…?"

A very pregnant pause. "I'm thinking of quitting."

The reply startled the white-haired writer. Throughout his life, his 'ward' had been so passionate about the sport. There had also been a dream of being a champion in it one day. To be told abruptly of even _thinking_ of quitting the club—

Jiraiya spun around on his heels when he realized that the blonde was already going up the stairs. "Quit? Why?"

His questions came to naught, however, as the blonde closed the door to his room with an uncharacteristically inaudible 'click'.

**-line-**

"Wait! Naruto?"

Naruto ignored the call and shut his door to it. He stood before it for a long moment, thinking; always thinking. He finally looked at his study desk – and his blue eyes fell on the small mobile.

_Sasuke must be…_

In a few long strides, he had it cradled in his hands.

…_settling into his new life._

Once again, his fingers had done its almost ritualistic pressing of the buttons and the small screen now showed the mobile loading its familiar program.

_Very likely, he has too much on his hands…_

Only barely glimpsing at the blank result Naruto could tell what it was. Frustration unexpectedly welled up from deep inside him and he banged a fist hard onto his room's wall. The loud thump followed a heavy silence.

…_to think of me._

His breath was as heavy for a moment.

_It's time._

His eyes grew empty again. In his tanned grasp, the orange mobile was clutched tight.

_I have to move on._

**-line-**

Deep in space, a bright flash pushed away the darkness momentarily. In its coming appeared a fleet of ships worn from a recent battle. A veteran voice reported their status.

"**No sign of Tharsian activity. Jump successful.**"

Inside the ships, the chaos of the post-battle took reign. Beeps of spoilt warning systems in mechas and the technicians' computers filled the already bustling hangars like a broken record. The same voice went on to announce calmly through the speakers, "**We are now checking for mecha pilot casualties.**"

The crew rushed about their ships, already in frenzy since their pilots' return. Frantic calls for help now added to the chaos. More beeps from simple medical equipment brought out to assist the injured piled on to the noise.

"Medic! Where's the medic?!"

"We need some help over here!"

Amidst the battering wave of people, a lone teenager stood out like a sore thumb in his Junior High uniform, and looking more than a little lost. In his pale hands was a tightly clutched mobile. His young face was clearly worn and dampened with sweat. His dark eyes were glazed over with exhaustion. From his lips, spilled absent words of concern.

"Wonder if Neji's okay…"

Without much thought after, he began to make his way to the more familiar hangar, the spilt words finally giving some form of direction to him.

_Each new day had its little disappointments…_

A dark wave of dread washed over his heart when he realized that his one friend's mecha was not in its usual place. In fact, it was missing. Alarmed, he rushed to the nearest mechanic. "Excuse me, but where's craft six?"

The man shrugged. "Ain't back yet…" – he further darkened the news by continuing almost carelessly – "A couple o' our boys were shot down…we're trying to identify them. Now if you'll step aside…"

The news was a definite hard blow. It left the teen stunned to muteness from it.

_But I never wanted things to change._

He sat hidden on the back stairways later, his knees pulled up protectively over himself. His hands still clutched the small mobile – though now, it showed a message being sent on its screen. The loading message on it, however, was almost petrifying.

**Estimated Delivery Time:**

**1 Year 46 Days 12 Hrs 50 Sec**

The boy huddled tighter into himself. He was forcing his tears not to spill again. He had cried once that day; it was enough to him. He was used to his closest people being taken abruptly from him, anyway. His parents, his brother, and now Neji…they had all left him in the same abrupt way. It tore a part of his heart but maybe he was meant to be alone. Unconsciously, he called to his only source of comfort; the only one that could quell the overwhelming fear in his heart.

"Naruto…"

He tucked himself tighter still and trembled with an unseen cold.

"Naruto…"

He felt so alone – and he was terrified.

"Naruto…"

And just like that, the tough wall of bravery that he had built up for so long came crashing down. Tears slid down the porcelain cheeks, unabashed. He was so _scared_…

"_Naruto_…"

**-line-**

_I decided to stop waiting for Sasuke's messages._

**...to be continued...**

**

* * *

**(1) sennin means hermit…in case you wanna know. 

(2) it's not a spelling error. Where I am, that's how you spell the word.

**BLEARGH.**

**Waaaah. This chappie was kinda shitty at the start and later, it got emotional… I hope I convey the feelings properly across…and Neji's M.I.A.??!**

**Well, see you next time on…**

**Voices of a Distant Star…!**

**Hehe. Always wanted to do that. Hope it's long enough to make up for the lack of 'activity' for the past month...**

**:watcheva:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before starting anything, i would like to apologize for my inexcusable tardiness. Lack of brain juice and school forcing even more to be wringed from my already dry brain cells did not help. And projects! Don't you just _hate_ the word and its whole meaning? Guh! It should be banned! Especially before Term Tests and in the two weeks break after it. I mean, _come on_! Squeezing three major projects into two measly weeks would be a killer! And I'm not even in University yet. Lol.**

** Anyway...**

**I thank you all for waiting patiently, and for those who read the rants and complaints, above, hugs and slobbery kisses for all! This is the next chappie of Voices. Hope you all like it. It's a bit of um, (look below to have the spoiler word) but once again, I'll try not to break my promise of updating fast.**

** Dozo.**

**Ah. Disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Voices of a Distant Star**

CHAPTER 5

The ships were readying to go into hyperspace jump again. The ever calm, crisply professional voice of the communications' officer through the speakers made sure everyone in the fleet knew of it.

"**In 48 hours, the fleet will execute a jump to the Sirius Binary Star System.**"

And everyone _did_ take notice of it – no one could really ignore the cutting voice even if they tried. Perhaps it was one of the reasons the woman was made into such an officer. Perhaps as well, it was the reason why the crew along the corridors looked quite astounded that a boy was running past them as though he had done the seemingly impossible feat of ignorance.

"**The distance is 8.6 light years.**"

Not one of them bothered to ask why the young teen was running so hard that his breath came in harsh pants. Not one of them bothered to wonder why he seemed in a rush. They knew he was one of the younger – and perhaps even the rumored youngest by his Junior High School uniform – pilots but they knew not to be involved with the likes of such people. Anytime now, any day…

"**All messages to Earth…**"

There was a small beep as the teen pressed a button by the entrance of a metal door. With a silent hiss, it slid open.

"…**are to be sent before the jump.**"

A familiar gray head looked up. "Sasuke?"

The raven panted by the door, a look of pure anxiety and worry on his pale face. "Commander…"

The man only beckoned the teen over and pointed to one of the many array of lighted screens in the dark room. "Over here…speak to the monitor."

Still panting, the raven did as told. Another familiar face, albeit more than simply a little worse for wear, was seen on the said monitor. The intercom crackled slightly before letting a tired voice call out.

"**Is that…Sasuke?**"

A wash of relief melted through Sasuke's heart. His voice trembled with the warmth as he whispered to the older teen. "Neji…" – and without even meaning to, his tears spilt past his red-rimmed eyes to his porcelain cheeks. He threw all pride to the winds and sobbed his gratitude to the other.

"Thank goodness you're alright…Neji…"

The intercom crackled again. "**Sorry I got you all worried…I was rescued and taken by another ship…**"

Sasuke sniffed. He blinked rapidly and wiped his tears. "Hn…"

"**But…they're sending me back to Earth…**"

All movement by the raven paused. His dark eyes widened in the shock even as the older teen smiled softly. A wet trail had already marked his way down the one un-bandaged side of his face.

"**I wanted to go to Sirius with you, Sasuke…I really did…**"

Shock slowly receded from the raven's system to let in the recently ever-present sorrowful emptiness. There was a moment of pause before he answered a quiet, "I know…"

"**I won't forget you…**"

A questioning gaze. "Hn?"

"**We'll be eight years apart…**

"**But you'll always be in my heart, Sasuke…so…**"

The words left a deep, warm comfort in him. Once again, the raven's dried cheeks grew wet.

"**Don't worry about me. Just go on ahead to Sirius…**"

Sasuke sank to his knees. His dark head rested on his pale arms as his slim shoulders shook with his renewed sobs. Finally –_ I'm not alone._

"I will…"

Thank you, Neji… 

**-line-**

_Thank you._

**-line-**

It was lunch break. Yet, Naruto found himself standing at his school's rooftop, staring absently off into the sky. He didn't know why but that day, the never-ending blue seemed _empty_. He started when he felt the light pat on his back. A sort of familiarity overcame him as he looked at the girl. Her dark, dark bangs that looked almost _blue_—

"Didn't you hear me…?"

Her question brought him out of his thoughts and he grinned sheepishly. "Eh, sorry…you are…?"

"Hi- Hinata…from 1-A. Hyu- Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto watched as the girl stepped forward quietly. Her name somehow sounded familiar to him. And the pale eyes surely couldn't be so easily forgotten.

"We were in the Student Council together in the first semester. Don't you remember?"

The blonde shook his head. The sheepish grin was now replaced with an absent look. "…No. Sorry."

He didn't notice the girl's expression dropping. Silence once again invaded their space. Once again, it was the girl that broke it.

"Um, I heard y- you quit kendo…"

Naruto started again. "Huh?" – the absent look was still on him even as he noticed the question – "Oh…yeah…"

Getting a response, the girl pressed on. "E- Everyone knows how tough the training in the Kendo club is, b- but we all noticed that it never got you down. So- So we were wondering, um, why you quit all of a sudden…" – realizing that she had just burst forth without notice, Hinata had never been one to talk much, the pale-eyed girl flushed and looked down bashfully – "Ah, I mean, that- that's all…"

An awkward silence settled over them. Hinata fidgeted nervously. It seemed that Naruto would not answer. Perhaps the question was personal—

"I…"

Hinata started. "Ah, hm?"

"I just didn't know…" Naruto had no idea what he was saying but he felt the girl deserved an answer. He _had_ forgotten about her after all. Besides, he felt like talking about it.

"…If that was what I really wanted to do…Somehow, I just…

"I just don't _care_ anymore…"

This time, a contemplative silence took over. After awhile, the girl spoke.

"I- I think I understand…honestly."

Naruto turned to her in mild surprise. He wondered idly what it was that had happened to make her that way.

"I- I'm in the Archery club right now. I go there just to um, let m- my hair down." Hinata smiled shyly when she received the blonde's attention. "It's- It's kind of like a place to de-stress."

Naruto proceeded to blink at the sudden change of topic. He knew he was dense in these kind of things and at the moment, he had no idea where Hinata was getting to with it.

"Um, do feel free to drop by when- when y- you like it."

Naruto blinked again. So she only wanted him to join a club? "Oh. Sure, I'll do that."

"Ah, I- I'm going this way. So- See you…"

Grinning brightly at the pale gaze, Naruto waved at cheerful goodbye. He turned back shortly after to continue gazing at the clouds. He still couldn't keep his mind of that emp—

"H- Hey."

Blue eyes broke away from its absent stare to lock onto the familiar pale, lavender ones.

"Can we…" – Hinata flushed under the blue orbs – "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

**-line-**

"This place feels rather empty without Neji."

Sasuke paused at the steps going up his quarters to look at a concerned-looking commander. He smiled softly at the man and nodded. "Hn…"

Later, they sat by the wide observation windows, basking in the comfort of each other's presence. Or rather, Sasuke was basking. The gray haired commander was the one exuding the comfort.

"Um, commander?"

Kakashi inclined his head in question. "Hm?"

Sasuke's voice seemed even quieter in the large room. "What does it feel like to be pulled further and further away from everyone on Earth?" – the raven looked away absently to stare at the floor – "I hear you've been around since the second expedition. So it crossed my mind to ask you…"

The young raven hadn't expected his commander to answer, even being as open as he was. It was a personal thing, after all, and he was a little shocked when he heard the man speaking again after a long moment of thoughtful quiet.

"You hardly feel it when you're here…but it's scary."

The words startled Sasuke. It puzzled him. Usually the commander would try his best to _assure_ his subordinates – not frighten them. His dark eyes stared questioningly at the melancholic gaze of his superior as Kakashi went on.

"Actually, I had a chance to return to Earth. But I was so afraid of the time lapse that I—" – Kakashi's gaze turned inwards to a past Sasuke could not see – "I couldn't do it."

Sasuke sat in the familiar thoughtful quiet that followed. It terrified him that even his commander – someone he respected very much – was feeling that way, somehow, he felt lighter. He heard the man beside him chuckle awkwardly and apologize. That kind smile made its way onto the elder's face again.

"I hope I didn't make it worse for you."

Smiling, Sasuke shook his head. "No…In fact, I'm relieved."

And he knew that deep inside, in a small way that he couldn't really tell, he was.

I'm not alone… 

**-line-**

"Twenty-three, twenty-four…" – Sasuke was currently counting. His pale digits curled almost delicately on against an equally pale palm with each increase in amount. He let out a nervous giggle as he finally thought about the total. "Wow…twenty-five years old…hard to imagine…"

His nervous laughter faded away slowly, allowing the mecha's comforting hum to envelope him. The mobile was in his hands once more.

By the time this message reaches him, a year from now… 

He looked away from it and let it hang limply in his grip. He couldn't really think with its luminescent screen watching him, anyway.

…_I'll be in Sirius._

Out of sheer habit, Sasuke wound his arms below his knees. It seemed the best position for him to take to think.

One by one, everyone's turning into a stranger… 

His dark eyes grew impossibly darker—

I'm being… 

And his head dropped even lower.

…_left behind._

"…will I be forgotten?" – the thoughts spilled from his mouth naturally now. There wasn't really anyone there to bother him with it – "Am I to be cast away from your heart, Naruto?"

Suddenly feeling cold, Sasuke clutched himself tighter.

"Will your memory of me…"

The mecha's speakers fizzled and a stern voice spoke through. "**Standby for hyperspace jump. All crew members…**"

**-line-**

Back on Earth, on the rooftop of Anbu High School, a blonde youth stood, staring wide-eyed at the girl before him. Yes, he had admitted he was dense. But this—

Thoughts raced madly through his mind in an attempt to formulate a proper answer. After all, a girl that he barely knew had—

**-line-**

"…evaporate into thin air?"

**...to be continued... **

* * *

** So. How it was? It was how? How was it?**

**Comment please.**

**Oh, and for the bracket thingy above. It's (cliffhanger). Yes, it's a sorta cliffie which I also hate. Hah. **

**Gah.  
**

**BLEARGH.**

**:watcheva:  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Um, sorry for the late update. And unforgivingly LONG hiatus. I just had a brain melt-down, that's all.

Apologies for not replying any of your reviews - that is, if you had reviewed. Thanks for those who took their time to review or who have read the story til up to this point. I'm so grateful!

But enough about me making excuses and babbling. The story is waiting to be read by you.

Hope you enjoy it.

Dozo.

* * *

**Voices of a Distant Star**

CHAPTER 7

It was another of those nice days where the sun shone bright in the sky with just the right amount of blue skies and pretty clouds accompanying its majesty.

_The seasons have come and gone._

The electric twang of arrows brought an almost refreshing feel to the whole atmosphere – despite both released arrows missing its circular target board.

_Summer is upon us once more._

"Naruto-kun!"

A blonde youth in the traditional uniform robe of hakama and white kimono started.

"Shall we go?"

The blonde's blue eyes softened as they took sight of the smiling raven by the door. A small smile lit his face. "Sure."

_I'd completely stopped waiting for a message from Sasuke._

**-line-**

_That was last winter._

**-line-**

They were walking home together. It wasn't strange.

It's been a year…

After all, they were a couple.

…_since his last message…_

"Today, teacher asked about our plans after high school. What are yours?" Hinata's question was so casual and normal; Naruto couldn't help but smile at it. It seemed to him that it had been a while since he had anything like that. He decided to return it with an equally casual and normal answer.

"I'll probably be content to graduate and get a job, I guess."

Hinata giggled. "That's it?"

Naruto's defensive reply was interrupted by wet plops of water on the ground.

"Ah…it's raining."

Hinata's thoughtful voice alerted him of the falling rain. Something gnawed at his heart as the drops of wetness hit him. He turned his face absently up to the dark sky. "So it is…"

"Is it going to get heavier?"

Naruto turned to the slight girl and smiled. "I don't think so. Probably just a passing shower."

"Ah…but let me open my umbrella…"

"_It's okay Naruto."_

His blue eyes widened a fraction at the too-familiar words. Why was he hearing them? He started at the tug at his shirt.

"Naruto-kun…?"

"O- Oh, really?"

Hinata's puzzled frown felt blank on him. He wondered why. He barely heard her hesitant answer to his shallow question. He was hearing another voice; calling out to someone else…

_C'mon, Sasuke._

**-line-**

"You'll catch a cold."

Sasuke's dark eyes glittered in obvious distaste at the blonde's concern. He harrumphed indignantly. "Not before_you_ do."

Something else glittered in the raven's eyes and Naruto couldn't help but stare, dumbfounded. For a moment there, he had felt an attraction – but it was impossible; he wasn't interested in boys. He couldn't possibly—

**-line-**

"Look, Naruto-kun!"

Jolted out of his thoughts, Naruto blinked at the pale-eyed girl beside him. Being as intelligent as he was, he reacted to her excited cry with a simple, "Huh?"

Hinata didn't seem bothered. Instead, she clutched at Naruto's arm; almost causing the blonde to release his hold on the umbrella he was holding. "Over there! Isn't it amazing? Just like in the movies!"

The silhouette of a mecha was obvious even as it faced an adversary that Naruto couldn't see. The nostalgic memories hit him thickly as he watched the large screen above the mall they were passing by. He felt almost smothered by them. The professional voice of the newscaster was stark and felt almost bleak against his thoughts.

"**We bring you the latest footage from the Tharsian Expedition.**"

"Incredible, huh?"

It was Hinata who grounded him once more. Naruto couldn't help but turn to the girl he had showered his attention on for the past year. "It looks so fantastical!"

He watched her sweet smile as she commented and felt compelled to tell her of the 'past' he had thought to forget. He wanted to tell someone. But he was afraid Hinata—

Would Hinata be like the others?

"Come to think of it…" – Naruto swallowed thickly as he began – "One of my Junior High classmates is on the Expedition."

"What? So he's flying in of those robots?!"

Naruto chuckled at Hinata's reaction. He had _not_ been expecting her to be so flustered. She even looked awed.

"Wow… That's so cool! I didn't know you had a friend on the Expedition."

Naruto smiled warmly at her excitement. "Oh…we were just classmates.

"Anyway, I don't think he remembers me."

They walked in amiable silence after that, knowing that one had a 'secret' and that the other had just been given trust to hold it. It was only at the junction to their houses that Naruto broke the silence.

"Take the brolly. I'm going this way."

Hinata looked hesitant. It was still raining, after all. "Uh…are you sure?"

Naruto grinned assuringly. "It's just a drizzle, and you have a longer way to go. Here."

Hinata accepted the offer with a small "Thanks". She was always too nice of a person. "Um, Naruto-kun, are you going for archery practice tomorrow?"

Naruto answered with his own question. "Why?"

A slight flush lit the girl's pale cheeks. "C- Could we…Could we go somewhere tomorrow?"

The blonde stared dumbly at the girl for a moment. Although they had been dating for a year, it was the first time Hinata had initiated something – it was especially so when it was far in between that they actually _went out_. It felt like the day Hinata had confessed to him. But he had no worries, right? He had no more obligations – had _none_ in the first place – so could answer her honestly and with no regrets. He would not go back. So he smiled, feeling infinitely warm, and said, "Sure."

Hinata's equally warm-felt smile answered him. Seeing that she had no more she wanted to say, Naruto waved to her and began to walk away. "See you tomorrow then."

"Uh…wait…"

Her kiss felt even warmer. It felt nice. Naruto couldn't help but grin stupidly as she waved goodbye to him and ran off. "Bye bye!"

Later, as he walked with a slightly extra bounce in his step, he knew the rain was getting heavier. He growled in annoyance. He hated rain. Glancing around to find shelter he could only see one nearby. His blue eyes widened in recognition at the small bus stop huddled by the empty street. The thick blanket of nostalgia threatened to smother him again as he stepped silently into the small space. The old bench creaked ominously as he sat on it.

His phone beeped its musical tone almost immediately after .

Naruto hesitated to reach for it. He would not go back. Then again, he was probably being silly. He hadn't gotten any 'significant' message from his 'past' for almost a year. He had probably been forgotten. He decided to just grab the phone. He almost melted in the warmth he felt as he read the message. It was from Hinata.

_Take care. Don't catch a cold!_

He smiled. He would leave his 'past' behind. The phone beeped again as he was putting it back in his pocket; it belonged there now. He was finally _here_ and was sure to get messages of _now_. Still, it was too soon to have so many at a time, and he puzzled over why Hinata would message him again. The name of the sender left him cold.

Uchiha Sasuke.

_No…_Naruto's hand trembled as he clutched the phone tight. The phone's beeps seemed deafening as he opened the message. _It can't be…_

**-line-**

_It's Sasuke…_

**-line-**

'_Hey, Dobe, how are you?'_

The shelter was silent. Only the slight movement of the teen sitting on its creaky bench told of the living occupant inside.

'_By the time this message reaches you, I'll be in Sirius.'_

**-line-**

_He wrote about his first battle in Pluto; about the Tharsians; about living inside the Lysithea; and…_

**-line-**

'_My next message will take eight years and seven months to reach you.'_

His hands had stilled, blue eyes going wide in shock.

'_You know, Naruto, we're like…'_

The blue dulled in guilt at a certain line of the message. It was ironic how it was probably innocently typed.

'…_a pair of lovers separated by Earth and space.'_

It felt so cold, the guilt. And just a moment ago, he had felt so warm.

'_What I really want, Naruto…'_

The message brought his mind back to a time of 'past'; when Sasuke's stoically pale face seemed carved of pure, untouched marble as the shy morning rays crept up his face.

'…_is for us not to find anything…'_

Naruto could still remember the moment as though it had happened only yesterday.

'…_so that we can go home…'_

The words on the small screen seemed to mock his thoughts and he remembered again how Sasuke's eyes would light up in such familiar recognition – only for him.

'_I want to go home…'_

And that little smile the raven would always give him—

'_I long to return, Naruto…'_

He seemed to _glow_ with it—

'_To touch your hand…'_

And look so angelic that Naruto would feel special—

'_To hear your voice…'_

As though he was the only one that Sasuke would see.

**-line-**

_To see your smiling face._

**-line-**

The small bus stop felt more isolated than it normally was.

_Sasuke…_

The air was suffocating him again.

…_has never given up._

Naruto clutched his glaringly orange phone tightly.

_The truth is, since Junior High…_

His thoughts were still in the past; when he was still content with life and being himself—

_We'd only had eyes for each other._

When he still rode his bike to school and wheeled it home because the other didn't have a bike and could only walk.

_Eight light years, huh…_

He loved teasing Sasuke then. And it was often that the raven would tease back. He missed that.

_How different is it from eternity?_

He missed seeing Sasuke smile at him.

_Never again will time pass the way it used to._

Naruto hung his head heavily. He didn't feel deserving enough to lift his head to the skies anymore.

_I had tried to forget, but he did not._

**-line-**

_I…_

**...to be continued...  
**

* * *

**Right. This chapter was a pretty headache to write. There were so many other ways to see this little chapter and the emotions to convey were rather baffling to me.  
**

**But that's the beauty of the story. And i don't think you got what I'm trying to say. Haha.**

**Anyway, comments are welcomed.**

**BLEARGH.**

**:watcheva:   
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hie..! Uh, sorry for the late update. School...**

**Heheh.**

**Um, I shan't take up anymore of your time.**

**Read on!**

**Dozo.**

**Oh, and disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Voices of a Distant Star**

CHAPTER 8

"Naruto's going to study Space Engineering?"

"Yeah, he's applying for admission. Imagine that…"

The said blonde kept silent as he changed his shoes. He couldn't be bothered about them. He had a goal now, a dream to—

He paused at the unexpected person awaiting him at the entrance. The familiar pale eyes stared almost hauntingly at him.

**-line-**

They ended up walking home together in silence. The softly falling snow further enunciated the quiet. As unnerving as it was, neither seemed to want to break it. It wasn't until a late few moments later that Naruto decided to voice his thoughts first.

"I thought I didn't have a choice, so I surrendered myself to fate."

Naruto paused, but went on at Hinata's silence.

"I know it might be too late; and I can't even guess how long it'll take – heck, we might not even get to meet—"

"But you're still going on ahead."

Hinata chose then to look imploringly at the now silent blonde. Naruto refused to meet her eyes. A long moment passed before he answered with a simple, "Yes."

The pale eyes stared at him for a moment longer before turning away. "I envy him…"

She walked a few steps absently in her thoughts before pausing again. "That boy is so lucky…"

Naruto finally turned his troubled blue eyes at the softly sobbing raven. His soft heart called for him to comfort the girl that had been his girlfriend, but he knew he shouldn't. And he wouldn't. It would only break her heart more. So he watched; and listened to the last few words she would ever tell him.

"If only I had met you earlier…"

And as a reply, he could only turn away. "I'm sorry Hinata. Sorry…"

**-line-**

_A few days later, a list of wounded mecha pilots who were returning to Earth was announced._

**-line-**

"Oi, Naruto, you remember to pack your toothbrush?

_Sasuke's name wasn't on it._

"Yeah, don't worry."

Jiraiya glared heatedly at his nonchalant blonde ward as the boy packed. "You know; if you had only told me earlier that you wanted to move into the hostel, I wouldn't need to have been so flustered in the first place!"

When Naruto proceeded to seem ignorant and deaf to his guardian's complaints, Jiraiya huffed and left the room. "Teenagers…"

The tanned hands paused as the bedroom door clicked shut. Without a second thought, the blue eyes roamed the room in search of the familiar orange cellular on the equally orange sheets. The tanned hands moved again, and this time, they were pushing familiar buttons into familiar beeps.

'Hey there, Sasuke.'

**-line-**

_How are you coping up there?_

The sky was ironically clear and blue.

_Sorry I took so long…_

It seemed to mock Naruto as they reflected his bleak blue eyes staring out the train window.

_I've decided to head for space too._

He was on his way to the hostel; on his way to his new school; on his way to becoming a space engineer—

_It might take me years, decades…_

He was on his way – and he knew it when he looked up into the sky.

**-line-**

_But I'm coming for you._

**-line-**

The uniform beats of a cardiac machine filled the white room ominously. Yet, the patient on the bed was awake, and very much alive. The doctor sitting behind the glass window didn't look worried either.

"You may still feel a slight numbness on your left side, but otherwise, you're fine. No serious injuries."

The pale-eyed patient smiled, crinkling the dark burn on his face, and thanked the doctor politely.

"You can turn back, and live an ordinary life, y'know. You sure you wanna carry on with the space force?"

The patient sat up slowly, still smiling politely at the doctor. "Yes. I'd like to, if I can…"

The doctor kept silent and read the patient's particulars again. Yes, the patient's name was Neji—

"In the force, I met people who have come to mean a lot to me. I wish to be near them. There're many nice people in my unit…

"My best friend is Sasuke. He cries so easily…

"And there's Commander Hatake, who's so understanding. Not to mention so mysteriously charming… You should have seen the look on his face when I got injured."

The doctor continued her silence. A picture of a familiar gray-haired man and herself sat by her elbow. It took her a moment to recompose herself to reply to her patient. "I- I see…"

So that was where _he_ had been—

"Doctor…as it turned out…I wasn't shot down by a Tharsian, but one of our own. It was an accident, right?"

**-line-**

"Human beings crave for knowledge, but perhaps for the wrong reasons… Because when two people with different cultures come into contact, conflict is inevitable.

"Some people say that it's because living things have a natural fear of that which is different. But it isn't this merely an excuse for the horrible acts we commit in the name of self-defence?"

The unearthly glow of the nearby planet lit the strange gray hair of the silent commander like a soft halo. The whispered words that had fallen from his lips like a prayer now echoed silently in his mind as he continued to stare absently out the large window.

_I feel the Tharsians have a much better foresight._

His breathing calmed him enough that he found himself almost in a meditative state.

_For, the fight started because of us._

He watched, in that moment of calm, as the glow of the large planet they were passing finally gave way to the darkness of space.

_Chances are, they'll understand us…_

The last of the light faded from the room, only giving the familiar picture of Kakashi and his lost love a last mournful glance before filtering out.

…_faster than we can figure them out._

The sudden beep of the intercom startled the gray-haired man out of his thoughts.

"**Commander Hatake, are you awake?**"

He blinked at the familiar voice before calling out, "Yeah. Come on in."

The door of his quarters slid open, and a recently very familiar raven stepped in without restraint. Unexpectedly, Kakashi and Sasuke had grown rather close since the last jump, and had grown to regard each other almost as brothers – except with rank.

"There's still some time left before we reach Agartha, so they're calling for a briefing."

Kakashi frowned. "Another briefing?"

He sighed when Sasuke nodded and got up to change in the darkness.

"Those people have too much time on their hands."

Sasuke smiled at his commander's bluntly put opinion. He decided to put in his own choice of words. "I think they just need a distraction."

"Perhaps…you're right."

Kakashi finished and noticed that Sasuke seemed a bit distracted. Kakashi was slightly worried; the raven was so rarely distracted. "What is it?"

Sasuke blushed – further deepening the man's worry – and pointed at the wall vaguely. "Uh, is that…is that your girlfriend?"

Kakashi blinked, startled at the sudden question, and turned to the picture being pointed. "Well, she used to be. She should be a lot older now."

"Is he the one…you said you were afraid to meet?"

Sasuke expected the silence from Kakashi. And he knew, without looking, that there was that familiar longing on his face…

**-line-**

_Either way, it's gonna take ages…_

**-line-**

"Are you prepared to keep waiting for them to return?"

Neji glanced at the currently melancholic doctor and wondered why she looked so familiar.

"Yes…if possible."

Commander Hatake's carefully kept picture suddenly clicked in his mind, and Neji suddenly understood her longing pauses. He smiled kindly at the doctor.

"I can't read the future…so perhaps, it's the only thing I can do."

**-line-**

_That's right._

_The future is full of uncertainties._

**-line-**

Sasuke stared blankly out the window he leant on. His dark eyes were blank and lost in his thoughts. The briefing taking place around him barely registered in his mind as clutched his phone tight.

"Naruto…"

**-line-**

_But Sasuke and I have decided…_

_Until we meet again…_

**-line-**

Naruto stared blankly out the window he leant on. His blue eyes were dull and lost in his thoughts.

**-line-**

…_we will become adults alone…_

**...to be continued...**_  
_

* * *

**The next update should come out soon. Though it feels like an empty promise, and i dislike empty promises. Especially of I make them.**

** Hn.**

**BLEARGH.**

**:watcheva: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay. I updated.**

**World, _REJOICE_!**

**ahr...niway, do enjoy.**

** Oh, and Happy Leap Year!  
**

**Disclaimers apply.**

**Dozo. **

* * *

Another new planet; another new Tharsian search; another new day… 

Or as new as a day in space could be.

line

**Voices of a Distant Star**

**Line**

CHAPTER 9

"**We have yet to find any trace of the Tharsians. But each team is to continue with its search.**"

It was the fifth radio transmitted order to be given that day. It was the norm with the missions given those days. Search for a Tharsian, and if you find it, destroy it. Everyone on the ship knew it. It was ingrained in them through the countless number of mind-numbing briefings. Everyone was expected to be on their alert during such searches.

Sasuke, however, couldn't give a damn.

He was tired of it; of the mind-numbing briefings; of the monotonous days; and of the crazily random fights with the even more random Tharsians. So he sat, in the enveloping quiet of his mecha, with the comfortingly familiar surroundings of the planet his team was on, typing away on his tiny cellular.

_Agartha; the fourth planet in the Sirius star system._

It was peaceful.

_Since the last century, we have known that Sirius possesses its own planetary system._

It was just what he needed at the moment – peace.

_But we are the first human beings to witness another star system with the naked eye._

His pale fingers paused at the small rumble of the skies.

_On Agartha…_

The sudden plop of a heavy raindrop hitting his mecha distracted him enough to look away from the mobile's small screen.

_The skies, the clouds and the seas are very similar to Earth._

It was raining. That much was obvious as Sasuke stared at the wet drops coming down at him. He couldn't actually feel the rain, though. That was happening _outside_ the mecha – the real images were transmitted virtually into the dome-like structure of the pilot's cockpit so as to allow easier combat.

It also allowed the pilot to appreciate the newly-discovered surroundings around them. It was what Sasuke found himself to be doing.

"Wow…"

He couldn't help but to suddenly feel a pang of nostalgia at the sight of the water. His lips parted absently to let fall the words he had wanted to say for so long.

"How I wish to feel the rain splashing on my skin…" – he paused, and in his most recent habit he acquired by sitting for hours in his mecha while in deep thought, pulled his knees to his chest – "…and to go to a convenience store…and have an ice-cream… How I long…"

He gazed at his silent phone.

"…to see Naruto…"

'_Oi, Sasuke._'

And _he_ was suddenly there – sitting so casually by the classroom window, hair as gold as the sun's rays filtering in, eyes as electrifying blue as ever…

"Naruto…?"

Without a second thought, Sasuke ran—

He was on the bike with the blonde again. The air felt refreshingly cool to him as the wind whipped through his raven bangs. Naruto was smiling, so he smiled back – and he was so happy; he hugged the blonde tight—

_My one and only desire…_

But it was only a dream; it always was. And yet, there still strayed that delusional cool air – whipping through his bangs as Naruto smiled at him—

…_is to meet you again._

It felt so real, so hopefully real. Sasuke could almost _see_ the blonde's broad silhouette—

_And to tell you that…_

"Naruto…!" Sasuke reached out – it was real; it _had_ to be real—

_I love you._

His dark eyes widened even more at another familiar silhouette. His clouded mind flashed in warning and battle instinct took over. His mecha's arm whipped up, gun in hand—

The less familiar squawk broke him away from his thoughts. His racing heart calmed itself as he took in the flock of strange blue birds settling atop the Tharsian. He was wondering why the birds were settling there with such ease when his intercom's beeping startled him.

"**Tharsian presence detected. All units proceed to track down the target. Repeat…**"

Sasuke started again when he turned back his attention to the supposed bird-friendly Tharsian. _It's…gone…_

His thoughts crashed haphazardly on itself at the strange encounter. After a short moment, though, he kicked his mecha into the sky.

_Agartha is the Lysithea's final destination._

Supposedly, he was on his way to track the 'target'.

_It's not that I want anything to happen…_

He didn't feel like doing any such thing though – somehow, the encounter with the Tharsian had numbed his mind.

_But if we __**do**__ find something, we may finally be able to go home…_

He didn't feel like thinking at all.

…_back to Earth…_

He found himself landing at a strange site. Broken and warped buildings encircled the area, looking eerily forlorn in its ruin. But as the setting sun's light fell upon it, it seemed to bask in the gold, suddenly majestic, yet still alone. It compelled Sasuke to look further.

And so he did.

"Whoa…"

_No matter how far apart Naruto and I are…_

"It looks just like the Tharsis Ruins…"

_I just…_

He still didn't feel like thinking.

_I just want…_

An unexpected whoosh broke the calming silence that was starting to lie thickly about him. His intercom sounded more urgently at the same time the unknown whoosh made itself known to be fired missiles. They exploded noisily around him, rattling his mecha and barely missing him.

"**Multiple Tharsian detected. All ships standby to engage enemy. All crafts are to provide backup.**"

But amidst the smoking mess of debris, Sasuke regained a sudden calm. All thoughts running about his mind vanished to leave only a single purpose.

_I only hope…_

His pale hand reached out for the small – it was almost over-used – cellular.

…_that this message will reach him._

So he sat, curled up in that comfortably habitual position for deep-thinking in his mecha—

'_Dear twenty-five-year-old Naruto, Hello._'

While he typed the message that he knew would be his last—

'_This is sixteen-year-old Sasuke._'

And sent it with all there could ever be in his heart, and more—

'_Naruto…_'

And took off to battle without anymore doubts.

**-line-**

'_I love you very, very much._'

**...to be continued...**

* * *

**yahr. that's it.**

**comments please. X)**

**BLEARGH.**

**:watcheva: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Rejoice! I have updated!**

**Dozo.  
**

* * *

**Voices of a Distant Star**

CHAPTER 10

As though reminding him of that first message – a message that began everything; and changed all that Naruto took for granted – the day had begun with snow.

_It was only a few weeks since I was assigned to the space fleet that we received news of the third expedition's complete rout from a Tharsian assault._

Naruto stared absently out the large window at the white that currently covered the training ground. His hard blue eyes softened as the sight properly registered through his blank mind. It felt almost nostalgic...

"Oi, Uzumaki!"

The expressive blue was hidden once more when the caller reached his side. Naruto knew who it was without even turning to see. After all, only Kiba, his old middle school friend, would know how he truly was and not be deterred by his cool stares. Only Kiba would be brave enough now to approach the Naruto Popsicle. Said brave soul was currently demanding the reason to Naruto's most recent assignment. The dark brown eyes flicked over to his lifeless blue apprehensively. "Tell me you did not volunteer readily for this assignment."

"I did."

Kiba sighed heavily at the calm response. "You're nuts, I tell you! They say that it's a rescue team they had to put together as fast as possible but you _know_ that's just an excuse. Have you seen the equipment? They're _antiques_ – just like the crew!"

Naruto had to laugh at the stupidity of the rant. If the crew were antiques, what was he then? _Probably the crazy antique worshiper._

Kiba's voice grew annoyed. "It's not funny, man! Look, even if you get to Agartha in one piece—"

Naruto started. His blue eyes widened. His phone had just- It had just—

"...who knows if they're not all dead already?" Kiba ended his rant only to realize that his listener wasn't exactly listening anymore. Instead the blond's attention had been taken solely by the old orange mobile in his tanned hands. Curiosity quickly got over his anger when Kiba saw what was actually being displayed on the small screen. "Whoa, your phone can still receive messages? It looks distorted..."

Naruto was silent for a long while. He didn't really care that it was distorted. He knew who it was from. His mind recalled idly what Kiba had just told him and Naruto suddenly felt the need to reply. "I know...I know what you're saying, but this could be my last chance..."

Kiba blinked at the puzzling words and blinked again when Naruto stood up. "Hey man, where are you going?"

The handsome, tanned face lit up with the barest hint of a smile as he turned back to answer. "We're given half a day to prepare our stuff. I'm going home."

Kiba blinked yet again. It was the first time in a long while that he had seen his blond friend smile.

**

* * *

**

'_Dear twenty-five-year-old Naruto, Hello. This is sixteen-year-old Sasuke._'

**

* * *

**

The strange space dust twinkled pure white from the dim light of the ship. It reminded Sasuke of snow.

"It's still as beautiful as ever..."

Sasuke turned to the woman he was tending to. He blinked in puzzlement – how had she known he was thinking of snow? – before realizing that she was actually referring to the twinkling view of empty space being displayed through the ship's large window. He was about to reply when the woman spoke again. "I'm so glad I came...you can't find such a wondrous view on Earth..."

The innocently spoken words struck a strange chord in Sasuke. Here he was, wishing he could escape and just return home while someone else could be thinking him lucky to have experienced such beauty. He wasn't feeling very lucky at the moment, though. Thus unable to share the woman's gratefulness, he continued staring at the darkness blankly.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned, startled, at the call. Kakashi's dark eyes smiled cheerfully at the raven, in his non-injured arm a toolkit. "Mind giving me a hand?"

**

* * *

**

Sasuke frowned as he took in the heavily bandaged arm slung across the older man's chest. "Shouldn't you be resting in bed?"

The gray-haired commander only smiled and gestured for Sasuke to help hold the torchlight. Sasuke glared at the man and took the large torch gruffly. Silence easily encompassed the two as they worked. It was only after a few half hours of the companionable quiet that Sasuke found himself breaking the silence. "I wonder what's going to happen to us now...hopefully the ship holds up until the rescue team comes..."

The absent thought made Kakashi pause in his work. He shot a thoughtful look to Sasuke before turning back to the burnt circuit he was supposed to repair. "We've gathered a lot of information from your past experiences and this expedition. The Tharsis ruins are currently being investigated and analysis of the Tharsian culture has already begun. The higher-ups may be considering alternative approaches to handling the Tharsians even as we speak. Our efforts are starting to bear fruit...and that should be enough for now.

"Oh, and about the rescue team; we're just received some detailed information."

Sasuke only paid half an ear to Kakashi's long explanation to their situation. It didn't really interest him that much. What _did_ catch his attention, however, were the man's next words.

"Someone we know is on the list – Neji."

Previously closed dark orbs lit up in surprise as they turned to Kakashi. "I heard that he'd stayed on in the force...hope he's fully recovered...but isn't that great, Sasuke?"

"C- Commander, may I go take a look at the list?"

Sasuke's request puzzled Kakashi. It was just a list of names, after all. One look at the eager face, though, had the man craving in. He sighed as he waved the raven away. "All right. Go ahead."

The raven's delighted thanks seemed to lift a weight off Kakashi's shoulder. It had only been a short while, but he was sure he had seen the melancholy in Sasuke's eyes finally lift a little. And simply recalling the sweet smile on the fair face had Kakashi smiling as well.

**

* * *

**

The corridor to the control station seemed abandoned, and when Sasuke did enter the large room, it looked even more desolate. He was still able to find the communication's interface and enter the right codes that allowed him to call up the list. It popped up onto the holographic screen almost instantly, albeit looking wane and hazy from the lack of electricity being properly linked into the large computer. Heart pounding almost crazily in his chest, Sasuke scanned the long list for his friend's name. His dark eyes lit up even more at the familiar name. "Hyuuga Neji...it's really him..."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Sasuke started for the second time that day. He spun around guiltily and tried thinking up a proper excuse for using up the rationed electricity of the ship just to check if his friend's name was on it. The young officer standing at the doorway frowned disapprovingly at him. "Don't waste power, you hear?"

Sasuke apologized profusely as the officer turned to continue on her rounds. He quickly set to his task in switching off the computer but froze. It had only been a moment, but—

Sasuke's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Just a few names down to Neji's name was another that Sasuke would never have dreamed to see.

_**No: 0079 Uzumaki Naruto**_

_Hey, Naruto..._

The dimming light of the screen could only capture a part of the blossoming happiness causing the large smile on Sasuke's face.

_You know something?_

**

* * *

**

The falling snow was cold, but Naruto felt decidedly warm in his casual coat and woolen scarf.

_Hey Sasuke..._

His heart felt lighter somehow; as though it knew he was on the right path.

_Know what?_

He paused suddenly, the crunching of his shoes on the hard snow also ceasing.

_I have loved many things._

The puffs of small, white clouds his warm breath created lifted themselves into the sky to dissipate and Naruto followed their flight.

_Like the clouds in the scorching Summer heat..._

**

* * *

**

Sasuke had given up standing to slide onto the cold metal floor of the ship. His trembling legs didn't have the will to carry his weight anymore.

_The scent of the cool Autumn breezes..._

He dark eyes were filled with tears, and he couldn't prevent their descent down his cheeks even when he covered them. He didn't mind, though. He knew it was just his happiness overflowing.

_The sound of raindrops as they hit the umbrella..._

He was remembering again all those times—

_The gentle softness of the earth during spring..._

**

* * *

**

It was raining again.

_The slight chill in the air after school..._

But the blond and raven were safe and dry inside their classroom. They had cleaning duty that day; their names written at the bottom corner of the large blackboard in front of the classroom testified to that—

**On Duty: Uzumaki / Uchiha**

_The smell of the blackboard duster..._

Later, they had to remember to thank Jiraiya for throwing an umbrella into Naruto's schoolbag before the blond went to school.

_The wet smell of Asphalt when it rains in the evening..._

Even then, they managed to go through Naruto's homework while snacking on lollipops – they only managed to see the black ink by the light coming from inside the store they were 'camping out' at.

_The cosiness of the convenience store, in the dead of the night..._

**

* * *

**

Sasuke smiled fondly at the memories he shared with a certain blond.

_I wanted us to..._

**

* * *

**

Naruto continued staring up into the blue sky; past the clouds that held the falling snow; past the sun; out the solar system; through the dark space; to hopefully reach that certain raven.

_I hoped that we could..._

**

* * *

**

_...experience them together, always..._

**

* * *

**

Sasuke smiled. Wherever, Naruto was, he hoped the blond received his wish that—

_We are..._

**

* * *

**

_...here._

Naruto smiled. He hoped that wherever Sasuke was, the raven would receive his wish that—

**

* * *

**

_Someday, we will meet again._

_

* * *

_**Comments please. This was a rather hard chapter to write. Hurr.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voices of a Distant Star**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke had been staring out into the dark emptiness again. As was the usual protocol since the attack, the corridors leading up to the wide windows were dark. It had been years since then, but the technicians had yet to find a properly stable source of electricity while they were adrift. It was only fortunate that they had enough supplies to last them for that long. It was still dwindling, though. A morbid thought entered the raven's mind.

How long would it take for the supplies to finish? How long would it take for them to starve? Almost four years had passed. Sasuke had barely touched twenty-two. His pale brow crinkled in thought. He knew that like all the personnels on the ship, he was affected by the unexplainable phenomena of the light year syndrome. That meant Naruto was probably older than Sasuke – from what Sasuke understood, the phenomena caused light year travelers to age slower than the norm; and that in itself confused Sasuke, for it just couldn't be possible – and he wondered if Naruto would still remember him even then.

He sighed and turned to the window again. His longish ebony bangs fell thickly across his eyes, but he ignored them. He had grown out his hair as a visible proof that he was indeed growing – though with his growth spurt, it hadn't really been necessary; he now stood almost as tall as Kakashi – but it felt pointless now. He didn't know if he wanted to grow anymore. The prospect of growing old within the cold confines of the ship and amongst not really familiar strangers felt rather lonely.

Excited voices of the crew caused him to start. It was close to the docking area which, for a drifting ship with no contact with any other, had long been abandoned. Only the technicians entered the place every now and then to keep it within the minimal safety standards in the hope of coming rescue. And now—

"They're here! They're finally here!"

Sasuke found his feet flying towards the observation deck. His eyes widened at the sight of the larger ship docked beside their smaller drifter. He could feel his eyes growing wet. Neji would be here. So would- So would—

* * *

_The small, secluded bus stop was still their haven of shelter as the rain petered off. The two teens currently making use of it had finally grown bored of drawing aliens that weren't even sure existed. Another game now took its place. The slighter raven was laughing at the pouting blond._

"_If I were a shinobi, I would not be a dobe, Sasuke-teme!"_

_

* * *

_Sasuke was running again. He had to find them. He had to find _him_.

* * *

"_Hm...if I were a girl..." the raven's lips twitched into a smirk when the blond's eyebrows lifted in surprise. _

"_C'mon, dobe, if I were a girl, what would you do?"_

_

* * *

_"Commander!" the gray-haired man caught the younger as he ran full tilt into him. He smiled fondly at the eager dark eyes. "Do you know where—"

"Still a crybaby after all these years, Sasuke?"

The familiar voice sparked a sudden sense of nostalgia in the raven. A large grin lit up his features even as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "Neji!"

* * *

_The blond grinned cheekily and leaned close, as though preparing to divulge some major conspiracy. The raven smiled in amusement but complied to the other teen's small game. _

"_If you were a girl, Sasuke..."_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke grabbed the slightly taller young man in a hug as he walked over to them. Neji chuckled but returned the embrace warmly. "I missed you too, you big crybaby. But at the moment, I think you might have someone else you would like to meet."

"Still remember me, Sasuke?"

It was deeper and calmer in tone than what Sasuke was used to hearing all those years ago – sitting in a bus stop shelter; laughing at the silliest things; eating a cheap Popsicle outside that truly convenient store – but the voice was achingly familiar. His dark head whipped around dizzyingly past his gently smiling friend. Blue eyes, ever twinkling with life, bored its gaze into him. Sasuke let out a breathless gasp as the tall blond strode forward.

* * *

"_If you were a girl, Sasuke, it wouldn't really matter..."_

* * *

Sasuke was already moving. His sight, blurred with his tears, could only make out a blond smudge and those ever present blue eyes. His feet hastened his pace to a run.

* * *

"_Because I might still fall in love with you."_

* * *

Strong, tanned arms caught him easily and wrapped themselves around his trembling form. Sasuke returned the other's hold desperately and buried himself into the familiar scent as more joyful tears fell from his eyes. Naruto's voice was warm and much welcomed against the shell of his ear. "I missed you so much."

Sasuke smiled.

* * *

"_**Hn, dobe."**_

**

* * *

**

**And so, here ends the story**.

**Thank you to all of you that read and commented. May you be blessed with good luck.**

**I love all of you.**

**- Asukann  
**


End file.
